


No hay mal que por bien no venga

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación que mantenían el Dragón y el Cisne era de una cordial amistad, lamentablemente Seiya no veía nada más allá de eso. Necesitaba saberlo, así que ignoró las inusuales palabras de su amigo para terminar con esa tortura de no saber si despertaría al día siguiente. La sonrisa de Shun fue el broche final de los malentendidos, aunque claro, los que venían eran peores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La cama rechinaba acompañando los gemidos y jadeos de los amantes, los cuerpos sudados brillaban a la luz de la luna y las manos afanosas por redescubrir aquellas zonas erógenas que se sabían de memoria como si sus pieles fueran mapas, iban inquietas de un lado al otro.

A pesar de su inocencia, de su torpeza y de no comprender al cien por ciento un chiste hecho en doble sentido, Seiya tenía la facultad de hacer maravillas con las caderas y, por todos los dioses, ¿cuándo, con quién y en dónde había aprendido a moverse de aquella forma poco inocente, endiabladamente pecaminosa? Camino a la perdición eran esos vaivenes alocados, desenfrenados. Por algo, a pesar de tener una bocaza muchas veces desubicada, conseguía amarrar a Ikki como un adicto a la droga; pero en el fondo, el Pegasus nunca dejaba de ser inocente y puro, y esa combinación era extremadamente exquisita, o por lo menos así lo veía el Phoenix. ¡Y que nadie le llevara la contraria!

—¿Sabes...? —murmuró el Pegasus agitado y sin dejar de hundir los dedos en los hombros del Phoenix mientras se mecía— ¿Sabes en qué pienso?  
—No, dime. —Eso era obvio, ¿cómo iba a saber en qué pensaba?

—En Shiryu...

¡Un momento! ¡¿Y eso?! Se preguntó Ikki aferrándole con más violencia las caderas y arrancándole gemidos mitad de dolor y mitad de placer. ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en otro hombre teniendo el miembro metido hasta donde físicamente era posible?! Sin embargo, a pesar de molestarle un poco, lo disimuló de la mejor manera.

—Ah, ¿sí? —De un solo envión, el Phoenix se quitó de encima a su amante para acostarlo con habilidad boca arriba y así poder penetrarlo a gusto— Eres un degenerado —le susurró en el oído con sensualidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Quieres un trío. Sucio. —Aquello, a pesar de celarlo lo motivó como nunca, pero esa motivación se esfumó de golpe cuando Seiya lo aclaró.  
—¡No! —Negó, la vergüenza no fue suficiente para evitar que lo amarrara con las piernas por la espalda para hacer más intensas las penetraciones—. Pensaba en que... está muy solo y...  
—¡Seiya! —reprochó el Phoenix decepcionado— ¿Ahora, en este preciso momento, se te ocurre hablar de un amigo? ¿No puede ser después?  
—Bueno —concedió el Pegasus, no obstante enseguida se quejó—. ¡Pero acaba ya de una buena vez! Que me duele y me arde…  
—Paciencia. Después de dos es más difícil llegar —argumentó esperando la comprensión por parte del otro, ya que ambos eran hombres y sabían que con cada eyaculación el esperma disminuía y también el deseo; si bien Ikki estaba gozando le costaba acabar. Seiya también esperaba comprensión por parte del otro; con tres sesiones el trasero pedía clemencia, aunque en realidad, en el fondo, le gustaba esa grata sensación que siempre le quedaba en el cuerpo, todo adolorido y ardoroso—. Además... —continuó el Phoenix mordiéndole con sutileza el cuello.

—¿Qué?

—Es tu culpa. Tú me pones así.  
—¡¿Yo qué hago?! —Se defendió el Pegasus con inocencia sin comprender las palabras del otro, de inmediato pudo sentir en su interior como ese calor ya conocido lo inundaba por completo.

Con paciencia y suavidad, el Phoenix comenzó a retirar lentamente el pene aun semi enhiesto del interior del Pegasus, y aunque este no emitió queja alguna su rostro hablaba por su cuenta. Ikki no pudo con la imagen de un inocente sufriendo y en consuelo le besó en los labios con ternura. Seiya, aun adolorido, se quedó jadeando boca arriba y con las piernas abiertas.

—¡Oh, vamos, Seiya! Has tenido batallas en donde tu cuerpo ha sufrido más de lo imaginable —se quejó Ikki muy divertido.  
—Pero tú no sabes lo que es enfrentar a Ikki del Phoenix en una cama —se defendió el Pegasus, y era cierto, ningún golpe enemigo se comparaba con los vaivenes del Phoenix. Ikki solo rió con aquella afirmación— ¿Ahora puedo hablar? —preguntó con tono de reproche recordando la interrupción.  
—Hablas todo el tiempo —argumentó Ikki sin dejar de besarle las mejillas, aun acostado sobre él y disfrutando de las manos que le acariciaban la espalda. Seiya, lejos de enojarse, se quedó callado, muy pensativo; el Phoenix esperó paciente, sabía de quién se trataba, pero no se imaginaba tremenda locura.  
—Pensaba en Shiryu. —El Pegasus miró un punto muerto, sin prestar atención a su pareja, analizando sus pensamientos y ordenándolos—. Está muy solo.  
—Bueno, Seiya, pero… eso no es algo que tú puedas cambiar, quizás él está solo porque quiere.  
—Pero... ¿y si está solo porque no le han dado opción? —retrucó mirándolo a la cara después de mucho tiempo—. Nunca lo vi con alguien, nunca lo vi enamorado. ¡Mira! ¡No sé si hasta es virgen! —finalizó con tono dramático, como si ser virgen a los dieciocho fuera un pecado o un sacrilegio.  
—Seiya, no sé en qué estarás pensando —el Phoenix tembló en ese momento, ¿qué se traía entre manos?—, pero desde ya te doy mi respuesta: NO.  
—Ikki —interrumpió Seiya con efusividad, incorporándose en la cama—, dime… ¿crees, realmente crees, que Shiryu es una persona que merezca estar sola? —Ikki analizó la pregunta antes de responderla y volvió a ser firme con su postura.  
—No, no creo que merezca estar solo, pero eso es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos cambiar. —El Phoenix tanteó el suelo en busca de las sábanas para taparse, comenzaba a sentir frío.  
—¿Por qué no podemos cambiar eso? —preguntó el Pegasus hábilmente.  
—Ay, no —sufrió el Phoenix—. ¿Ahora qué, Seiya?  
—Pues... estaba pensando —habló pausadamente mientras le besaba el cuello— en que Hyoga también está solo...  
—Ay, por Dionisio —dijo Ikki suspirando largamente—. No, Seiya. Por favor te lo pido. Te lo ruego, no.  
—¡Pero, amor! Tengo una idea genial —aseguró sonriendo como ternero degollado para ver si así lograba convencerlo.  
—Sí, como la que tuviste el mes pasado con Saori, ¿no? —Le recordó el mayor.  
—Bueno... eso salió mal, pero no fue mi culpa. Shiryu hizo las cosas mal, así no se conquista a una mujer —argumentó Seiya mirándolo con ojos de enamorado.  
—¡Pero si Shiryu ni siquiera estaba interesado en Saori!

Y eso era ciento por ciento cierto, solo había sido una alocada idea del Pegasus para juntar a las dos personas que más solas estaban, pero nunca hubo un interés por ninguna de las dos partes, es más, cuando se enteraron de los fines del Pegasus tuvieron semanas de qué reírse. Aquello era ilógico, tragicómico, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el Dragón no estaba muy seguro de que si le gustaban las mujeres o no.

—Bueno... —intentó defenderse el Pegasus mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de su pareja—, pero mi tercer ojo me dice que esta vez no me equivoco.  
—Seiya... tu tercer ojo nació atrofiado —espetó Ikki arqueando las cejas.  
—No seas así. No es una mala idea.  
—¡Es una muy mala idea! —contradijo el Phoenix— Seiya... A ver... —dijo quitándoselo de encima para hablar con seriedad del tema, anidando la esperanza de hacerlo desistir en su locura—. Por empezar, no tienes ni idea sobre los gustos de ellos. No sabes si...  
—No. Sí. Bueno, no, no lo sé... pero si Shiryu nunca ha tenido novia es por algo ¿no? Y con Hyoga... Bueno, de él dudo pero... es ahí donde te necesito a ti.  
—¡Ni lo sueñes! —exclamó con firmeza.  
—¡Pero, amor! —Seiya hizo un berrinchito.  
—¡Pero, "amor" nada! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo voy a averiguar los gustos de ese Cisne pata sucia?!  
—¡Por Shun! ¡Por tu hermano! —respondió Seiya consiguiendo calmar apenas la furia de su amante.  
—¡¿Eh?! —El asunto cada vez se ponía peor.  
—Sí. Por Shun —volvió a afirmar el Pegasus—, él es el mejor amigo de Hyoga. ¿O me lo vas a negar?  
—No —contestó Ikki más calmo, asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza.  
—Por eso. Si tú me ayudas, las cosas me saldrán bien porque seré más cauteloso —argumentó con paciencia—. Si logras averiguar que a Hyoga los hombres no le gustan, desistiré en mi intento. Por mi parte, yo intentaré con Shiryu.  
—Pero... —quiso quejarse el Phoenix—. Está bien, maldición... —concedió al ver la cara de angelito que el artero Pegasus le estaba haciendo.

—Gracias —susurró muy bajo.

—Pero si llegamos a averiguar que a uno de los dos no les gustan los hombres, dejarás de lado esta locura de buscarle pareja a tu mejor amigo. ¡Por todos los putos dioses! Que tú seas gay no quiere decir que el mundo quiera serlo también.

De nuevo, en vez de ofenderse, Seiya esbozó una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Siempre, a la larga o la corta, terminaba contando con la ayuda del Phoenix. Es que a Ikki se le hacía muy difícil decirle que no, era sin dudas su consentido.

—Bueno, ahora cállate y duerme que ya son las tres de la mañana… tres y cuarto —puntualizó el Phoenix.  
—¿Qué? ¿Me quedaré aquí? ¿En tu cuarto? —preguntó el Pegasus sonriente y acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja.

—Sí. Mañana sábado que no tienes clase, apenas despertamos tenemos que seguir con esto.

A pesar de tener mucho sueño, el Pegasus se las arregló para seguir hablando entre sueños, hasta que Morfeo por fin lo envolvió y el Phoenix pudo descansar un poco. Mañana sería otro día. ¡Y qué día les esperaba! Comenzarían así los intentos del menor por conseguirle pareja a su mejor amigo.

 **(…)** **  
** **  
** ****  
Cuando Seiya pudo salir del cuarto de Ikki, fue a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Con una taza y tostadas con mermelada se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde sabía que hallaría a su amigo Shiryu realizando algún trabajo para la facultad, y así fue.

El Dragón se encontraba sentado en el amplio escritorio rodeado de libros, las hojas de su cuaderno eran puros números y, por Dios, cuando el Pegasus se enteró de que su mejor amigo estudiaría Astronomía se había puesto realmente contento, hasta le habían dado ganas de terminar cuanto antes el secundario para así poder estudiar junto a él una interesante carrera como lo era Astronomía, pero qué decepción se llevó cuando se enteró que en dicha carrera predominaban la matemática y la física: Los primeros años eran puro números, cuentas, fórmulas, tablas y demás, lo interesante venía después.

—Hola, Shiryu. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció un alegre Pegasus sacando de su burbuja al pelilargo.  
—¿Eh? Seiya —reconoció Shiryu—. Gracias, pero mira que son integrales... —Le advirtió, sobre todo porque aunque a Seiya le interesaran los integrales no podría ayudarlo ya que eran avanzados.  
—Ah... —El Pegasus ni siquiera supo que eran "los integrales" ¿Se comía, era pan?— ¿Y no te puedo ayudar con otra cosa? ¿Con lo de siempre? —Se ofreció de nuevo.  
—Bueno. Ya sabes qué puedes hacer —concedió el Dragón con una sonrisa, le encantaba recibir la ayuda desinteresada de su amigo.

De manera automática el Pegasus se puso a ordenar los papeles por páginas. Es que cuando el pelilargo estudiaba solía desparramar las hojas por toda la mesa y aunque parecía una estupidez lo que Seiya hacía, Shiryu valoraba mucho esa ayuda pues le restaba trabajo, ya que era muy tedioso acomodar ciento de hojas sueltas.

Cuando el Pegasus se cansó de ordenar le ofreció un té a su amigo, quien muerto de hambre aceptó. Faltaban pocos minutos para el mediodía y todos ya se encontraban despiertos en la gran mansión.

El Pegasus, encerrado con el Dragón, buscó su atención, necesitaba saberlo. Cuando el pelilargo hizo una pausa para descansar y beber de su té, Seiya encontró ese momento propicio y, disimulando que ordenaba aun algunas hojas sueltas, comenzó a preguntarle como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Shiryu, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —El Pegasus se sentía incómodo ya que nunca había hablado de chicas o de sexo con su mejor amigo; es que Shiryu no solía dar pie para esos temas.  
—Adelante —concedió el Dragón extrañado por el inusual comportamiento, Seiya no solía dar demasiadas vueltas cuando quería preguntar algo.  
—¿Tienes…? —Seiya se quedó con la pregunta en la boca, no quería que se ofendiera pensando que intentaba meterse en su vida privada— ¿Tienes novia, Shiryu?

El Pegasus se quedó mirando el escritorio. Se produjo unos segundos de tortuoso silencio que le obligó a levantar la vista para disculparse por la osadía, sin embargo el pelilargo habló serio, muy serio.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
—Ey, no se contesta una pregunta con otra pregunta —se quejó Seiya sintiéndose nervioso—. Es que no te he visto con ninguna en este tiempo y... —Posó los ojos en los de su amigo para ver si este hablaba o decía algo, pero no, Shiryu esperó paciente a que su amigo le respondiera su pregunta.

—Sigue —instó.

—Y me preguntaba por qué no estás con alguien.  
—¿Y a ti qué te hace pensar? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estoy solo?

Con esa pregunta, el Dragón le había respondido. Recostó la espalda en la silla y esperó sus palabras, aquello se le hacía muy extraño. ¿Por qué el Pegasus le preguntaba aquello? ¿Por qué tanto interés de golpe?

—No lo sé. Es raro porque, bueno... —Se sonrojó un poco, pero dejó de lado la vergüenza para seguir hablando— Eres apuesto, una buena persona, tienes proyectos... Yo no sé qué tienen las mujeres en la cabeza, se quejan de que no hay hombres y tú estás libre. —De la manera efusiva y hasta enojada en la que Seiya había dicho eso le arrancó una sonora carcajada al mayor.  
—Quizás sean otros los motivos. ¿No te parece? —El pelilargo fue sutil, pero su amigo no entendió la indirecta, por eso, con más confianza continuó con el interrogatorio.  
—Dime ¿alguna vez has tenido... novia? —En ese momento, al ver el rostro serio de Shiryu, el Pegasus se sintió realmente desubicado y buscó disculparse—Lo siento. De veras, Shiryu, lo siento. No es que quiera meterme en tu vida, yo...  
—No te preocupes, Seiya, pero... no entiendo. ¿Qué buscas averiguar? —El Dragón se cansó de dar vueltas—. Nunca te interesó mi vida privada y hoy vienes con todas estas preguntas.  
—Pues... quiero saber un poco más de ti —argumentó dubitativo—. Eres mi mejor amigo y nunca hablamos de estos temas. Además...  
—No —interrumpió Shiryu sin quebrar esa postura seria, en ese momento Seiya se descolocó, pero para sacarlo de la duda, el mayor volvió a negar—: No. Nunca tuve una novia —finalizó con una sonrisa melancólica.  
—¿Y te gustaría tenerla? —preguntó el Pegasus más relajado y conforme con el rumbo de la conversación.  
—¿Tener a alguien a mi lado? ¿Alguien que me pregunte todos los días cómo estoy, que me llame para saber qué estoy haciendo o qué hice y dejé de hacer, que me cele por verme hablando con otra persona, que todas las noches me abrace haciéndome sentir el calor humano? ¿Una persona que me haga reír, que me diga cuánto me quiere y que sonría cuando yo se lo diga?  
—P-Pues… sí —respondió cuando pudo meter bocado, se encontraba apabullado, nunca lo había visto al Dragón hablar tanto y tan seguido.  
—Claro, Seiya. Todos queremos tener a alguien. A esa persona especial que hace nuestros días mágicos —dijo el pelilargo de pie, con la espalda apoyada en el escritorio—, pero no es tan fácil. Por lo menos para mí.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Seiya en son de reproche, no comprendía lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo— ¿Por qué dices eso?  
—Primero, porque estoy solo. Esa es la prueba más fehaciente. Segundo porque… Seiya —dijo poniendo más énfasis en las palabras— ¿Quién querría estar con un tipo como yo?  
—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! —reprochó dolido por la poca autoestima que se tenía el otro.  
—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Seiya! La última película que vi fue Bambi, sin embargo puedo hablarte de los últimos libros. Conozco tanto de tragos como de videos juegos. Creo que Pamela Anderson es una marca de ropa para mujeres y David Beckham algún cantante de música pop. No me gusta mezclar las ensaladas en un mismo plato y duermo con calcetines. —Shiryu tomó un respiro para luego exclamar a viva voz— ¡¿Quién quisiera estar conmigo?! ¡¿Con un tipo aburrido hasta la médula?! Pero ojo… —finalizó con tono irónico.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Se mucho de la médula y puedo estar horas hablando de la médula. —Lo suyo era algo tragicómico.  
—A mí... me pareces una persona muy interesante —pronunció Seiya débilmente.

Shiryu se quedó mirándolo y buscó la manera de regularizar la respiración. Las últimas palabras se habían calado hondo en su persona y, creyéndole al Pegasus, le sonrió abiertamente pues, por algo, por algún extraño motivo, ellos dos eran amigos. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo el Pegasus no podía comprender las palabras del Dragón, aunque eran tan distintos, eran amigos. Y muy unidos por cierto. El pelilargo comprendía eso, verlo a Seiya sentado en aquella silla fue la prueba más latente de que era posible. Sin embargo soñar no cuesta nada, pero a otra cosa mariposa, tenía que seguir estudiando.

Seiya se fue de la biblioteca con ese sentimiento amargo y doloroso que nos deja la soledad ajena. Al quedarse solo, por más que quiso seguir estudiando un poco más antes del almuerzo, Shiryu no pudo. El Pegasus revoloteaba en su atormentada mente. ¿Por qué esas preguntas? ¿Por qué ese interés? Acaso, se preguntó el Dragón, ¿Seiya tenía un interés más allá de una simple amistad? ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, con un demonio, esa idea se coló en sus pensamientos? Ahora, para completar ese funesto cuadro, estaba más confundido que antes.

**(…)** **  
**

Las señoras de la cocina prepararon un suculento plato para los niños de la mansión, quienes se sentaron a comer agradecidos por la calidez de las comadres. Eran tres señoras ya entradas en edad y cada una representaba algo distinto en la vida de los jóvenes. La mayor, Rumiko, era como una abuela y era la más divertida. A pesar de su edad conseguía arrancar con facilidad carcajadas en el enorme lugar, era la cocinera Mayor. La del medio, Francisca, era la más dura, siempre retándolos por dejar la ropa tirada en cualquier lado o por no tener la cortesía de levantar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina. Ella se encargaba del orden y la limpieza. Y por último, Kaede, la menor, era la más comprensiva y tolerante, era la ayudante de Rumiko y Francisca. Las señoras no vivían en la mansión, cada una tenía sus esposos e hijos y solo iban un rato a la mañana, hasta la hora del almuerzo, y luego a la tarde hasta terminada la hora de la cena. Aun así, formaban parte de la vida de los Santos, claro, siempre desde la cocina.

Ikki exhaló un suspiro al mismo tiempo que tomaba un trago, no tenía escapatoria así que sin más vueltas, frente a todos, pronunció débilmente con el fin de que solo su hermano, sentado a su lado, lo escuchara.

—Shun, después quiero hablar contigo.

El tono de voz empleado por su hermano mayor y la rígida postura le dio qué pensar. ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! ¡¿Lo había escuchado ayer a la noche cuando se escapó de la mansión y por eso iba a reprenderlo?! ¿Qué excusa le iba a dar? ¿Y si había visto que se escapaba con Hyoga? ¿Qué le diría para disimular?

—Sí, hermano —aceptó Andrómeda bajando la vista, muy avergonzado. Ya no pudo seguir comiendo, la comida se le había quedado a mitad de camino.

Desgraciadamente el almuerzo terminó para Shun, quien buscó la manera de no quedarse solo un segundo y así evitar que su hermano mayor le increpara sus extraños actos nocturnos. Sin embargo, por la tarde, cuando cada uno fue a hacer sus quehaceres, Shun se vio a solas con Ikki quien se tomó su tiempo para preguntar tremenda estupidez, por Athena ¿por qué demonios siempre terminaba accediendo a las locuras de Seiya? Claro, era por amor, pero el Phoenix no quería ver esa realidad.

Sentado en el sillón, disimulando que leía una revista, precisamente la del cable, Shun estudiaba de reojo a su hermano.

—Shun —pronunció finalmente el Phoenix.  
—¡Ah! —gritó Andrómeda sorprendido y asustado, no pensó que ese momento llegaría tan rápido.  
—¿Qué pasa? —investigó Ikki entre divertido y anonadado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.  
—¡Te juro, hermano! ¡Es que recibí un mensaje urgente y tuve que salir! —Se apresuró a decir el menor, tan nervioso y asustado que las palabras se entendieron a medias, por suerte.  
—¿De qué carajo estás hablando, hermanito? —Comenzaba a temerle.  
—¿Eh? ¿De qué querías hablar entonces? —Shun logró tranquilizar su agitado pulso.  
—Del ganso pecho frío —dijo el Phoenix y su hermano menor comprendió que se trataba de Hyoga.  
—¡Él solo me acompañó! —De nuevo Andrómeda metía la pata.  
—¿Eh? Hermanito, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó el Phoenix tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. ¿Qué ocultaba Shun?  
—¿Eh? —Ahora si Shun estaba más que desconcertado— ¡¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?! —Comenzaba a exasperarse.  
—Quería saber algunas cosas. Nada más.

Andrómeda, poco a poco, rompió la postura defensiva relajándose. Quitó la revista de su pecho para así prestar más atención a su hermano, aquello le daba curiosidad. ¿Desde cuándo su hermano quería saber algunas cosas del Cisne?

—¿Y… qué... quieres saber? —balbuceo Shun.  
—Dime… quizás te parezca raro, pero... Quería saber si... —Le costaba horrores hacer semejante pregunta, pero Ikki pretendía ir poco a poco— Hyoga... bueno... ¿Es virgen?  
—¡¿Y yo por qué debería saberlo?! —Shun temió por su vida una vez más. ¿Algo sabía o intuía su hermano?  
—Porque eres su mejor amigo —respondió con tono obvio— ¿Quién más podría saberlo? ¿Lo es o no? —cuestionó con firmeza.  
—Pues... que yo sepa... porque en realidad no lo sé, ya que solo somos amigos. —Ya, Andrómeda, deja de ponerte en evidencia— No, no es virgen —finalizó escondiendo la mirada. Asintiendo levemente el Phoenix se contentó con la respuesta sin sospechar nada, luego prosiguió sutil con el interrogatorio.  
—Y dime... ¿tiene novia?  
—No —respondió el menor con duda—. Novio tampoco. Que yo sepa, no —agregó innecesariamente aunque ese había sido un buen dato para el otro. Más seguro el Phoenix continuó.  
—Entonces ¿le gustan los hombres?  
—¡Ay, hermano! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que yo, un simple amigo, porque solo somos amigos, sepa algo tan personal?! —Se apresuró a decir Shun temblando hasta los huesos, sin embargo respondió con rapidez— Sí. No le gustan las mujeres. Así que le gustan los hombres.  
—Perfecto —asintió Ikki.

¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué había querido decir su hermano con _perfecto_?! ¿Cómo que _perfecto_? ¿Qué buscaba con esas preguntas? Se cuestionó Andrómeda entre asustado y asqueado por sacar conjeturas apresuradas.

—¿Le gusta alguno en particular? —preguntó el Phoenix jugando nervioso con las manos.  
—Hermano... —reprochó Andrómeda, pero con prisa se quitó toda idea alocada y morbosa de la mente para poder responder—. Que yo sepa no. O sea... —Volvía a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... no sé. Digo... que yo no... ¡Solo somos amigos!  
—Hermanito, ¿tan nervioso te pone hablar de estos temas con tu hermano mayor? —inquirió Ikki un poco decepcionado, sin suponer lo que ocultaba.  
—No es eso. Es que... en fin... _eso_... —No había dicho nada.  
—Por último, y te dejo en paz —pronunció el Phoenix poniéndose de pie— ¿Cómo le gustan los hombres?  
—Eh... pues... —balbuceó Andrómeda y lo dijo con rapidez— No lo sé, pero creo que no le gustan afeminados, sino bien hombres. Y para nada delicados, llorones y sensibles. Los prefiere morenos y de pelo oscuro —¿Con que no sabía de los gustos de su amigo?

—Vaya.

—Sobre todo eso. No le gustan de pelo verde. ¡Dios! ¡Quiero decir: rubios o con pelos de colores extravagantes! —Listo, con eso alejaba a su hermano de toda duda. Ikki arqueó una ceja y antes de poder pronunciar palabra su hermano se le adelantó—. Dime ahora tú, hermano. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Seiya? Digo: ¿Todo bien con la relación?  
—Sí. Todo marcha bien —respondió con una sonrisa para luego alejarse.

¡¿Con que todo bien, eh?! ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan interesado en Hyoga? ¡Eso sí que no! Shun no permitiría que lastimaran a su buen amigo Seiya de esa forma tan desagradable. Nunca esperó eso de su hermano. Y sentado en el sillón la decepción se vio acompañada de la furia. Hyoga no tardo demasiado en ubicar a Andrómeda, en cuanto lo vio solo, se le fue a la humo con el mismo terror que Shun había padecido minutos antes pintado en el rostro.

—¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué te dijo tu hermano?! —El Cisne habló rápido, pero intentó no elevar la voz para no ser oído por las señoras.

Shun no había terminado de subir el último escalón de la escalera que conectaba a los pasillos de los cuartos que vio una cabellera rubia interceptarlo y avasallarlo. Andrómeda aún se encontraba sacando conjeturas y entre asqueado y sorprendido intentó responder.

—Pues, no sé... me dijo muchas cosas. —Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un color carmesí, pero esa vergüenza dejó paso a la ira— ¡Qué asqueroso! —exclamó sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo un poco a su amigo quien parpadeó un par de veces sin poder descifrar si ese calificativo iba hacia él, hacia Ikki o hacia alguien.  
—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Se señaló con un dedo y por las dudas miró hacia atrás en búsqueda de algo o alguien más en el lugar.  
—No. Mi hermano —corrigió Shun intentando contener la voz, sabía que a esa hora las señoras estaban limpiando los pisos superiores.  
—Pero al final... —El Cisne necesitaba saberlo, así que ignoró las inusuales palabras de su amigo para terminar con esa tortura de no saber si despertaría al día siguiente— ¿voy a morir en los próximos días o no?

Shun dejó las cavilaciones de lado al escuchar esa pregunta y comprendió lo que su amigo intentaba preguntarle, así que le respondió resuelto.

—Ah. No. Aparentemente no sabe nada. —Andrómeda se llevó infantilmente las manos hacia la espalda.  
—¿No? —Se sorprendió Hyoga— ¿Y entonces? ¿De qué quería hablar? —Le había entrado la curiosidad.  
—Pues, no sé... ¡Qué asqueroso! ¡No lo puedo creer! —recordó Shun súbitamente.  
—¿Qué no puedes creer y qué es asqueroso?  
—Mi hermano —respondió el menor con un ligero tono de reproche.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? —Hyoga arqueó las cejas incrédulo de escuchar semejantes calificativos de Ikki.  
—En resumen, solo me preguntó por ti.  
—¿Por…? ¡¿Por mí?! —El Cisne quiso disimular un creciente nerviosismo e interés por saber qué había dicho el Phoenix de él, pero prácticamente le fue imposible— ¿Y qué te preguntó?  
—Me preguntó cosas... cosas raras —susurró a lo último bajando la voz como quien dice una mala palabra o una ofensa, al mismo tiempo que hacía un fugaz levantamiento de cejas.  
—¿Cómo qué? —Esbozo una tímida sonrisa de nerviosismo e intentó seguir simulando que no le importaba.  
—Me preguntó... —Andrómeda intentó hacer memoria— Si eras virgen. Si tuviste novia y si la tenías. Si te gustaba algún chico y, finalmente, cómo te gustaban los chicos. —Fue un segundo en donde el Cisne sintió que el oxígeno se había agotado súbitamente en toda la Tierra. ¡¿Ikki Kido preguntando todas esas cosas de él?!  
—¿Y tú… qué le dijiste? —preguntó con curiosidad esperando que su amigo hubiera hablado bien de él.  
—Por supuesto le dije la verdad. Que vas de cama en cama, que para ti solo es sexo y que prefieres un travesti antes que a una chica o a un chico porque para ti es como tener a los dos en uno.

El rostro de Hyoga lo dijo todo y si no asesinó en ese momento a Shun fue por el extremo cariño que siempre le tuvo. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo una sonrisa y consecuente risa en Andrómeda delató a este.

Aunque respiró aliviado, aquello no había sido divertido para el Cisne. Se pasó lo que quedó de la tarde intentando averiguar lo que el Phoenix había dicho sobre él, pero Shun se encontraba muy hermético. Es que si sus sospechas eran ciertas no permitiría por nada del mundo que uno de sus amigos saliera lastimado de esa forma tan desalmada.

**(…)**

Seiya no pudo con su impaciencia y casi corriendo subió las escaleras en busca de su pareja apenas lo escuchó llegar del trabajo. Ikki no terminaba de quitarse la camisa que el Pegasus irrumpió en el cuarto arrojándose sobre él, tumbándolo sobre la cama y riendo a puras carcajadas, risas inocentes.

—Seiya —reprochó el mayor aunque en el fondo le agradaba esa infantil forma de ser.  
—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Seiya rápidamente, sentado sobre el Phoenix y privándolo de todo movimiento.  
—Bien. Hoy tuve mucho trabajo, esa clínica factura demasiado bien —respondió el Phoenix intentando incorporarse, logró sentarse en la cama con el Pegasus sobre la falda.  
—Me refiero a Shun. ¿Averiguaste algo de Hyoga? —contradijo el Pegasus, pero reconociendo su falta agregó—: Lo siento, es que estoy impaciente por saber.  
—Ah... —pronunció Ikki débilmente para luego exhalar un suspiro de cansancio—. Seiya ¿por qué mejor no dejas de lado esta locura? Lo único que vas a conseguir es que no solo Shiryu se enoje contigo por intentar buscarle pareja a toda costa sin que él te lo pida, sino también Hyoga.  
—¡Ikki! —dijo el Pegasus con tono de reproche— Son mis amigos. Y están solos.  
—Sí, pero no sabes si quieren estar el uno con el otro. —El Phoenix seguía con la misma postura aunque supiera que intentar convencerlo era un caso perdido. Cuando a Seiya algo se le metía en la cabeza no había _santo_ que lo convenciera.  
—Por eso estoy averiguando —argumentó el menor llevando las manos a la cintura.  
—¿Y qué averiguaste? —preguntó Ikki aparentando interés aunque un suspiro cansino lo delató.  
—Pues... no mucho. —El Pegasus intentó hacer memoria— No tiene novia, de hecho nunca la tuvo. Y si sigue así nunca la tendrá —finalizó lanzando una pequeña risa de nerviosismo al recordar la perorata de Shiryu esa mañana.  
—Pero... —se indignó el Phoenix— lo más importante, ¿no lo averiguaste?  
—¿Qué? —Se desconcertó el menor.  
—¡Si le gustan los hombres! —exclamó el Phoenix conteniendo la voz para que no resonara en la mansión—Seiya... ¡tienes que estar seguro de eso antes de…! ¡Antes de…! ¡Dioses! —¿Antes de que? Se preguntó. ¿Antes de mandarse el _moco_?  
—¡Bueno! No me retes —suplicó Seiya casi, solo casi, haciendo un ligero puchero— De eso me encargaré mañana. Es que... ¡Es muy difícil hablar de ese tema con Shiryu! Creo que sino fuera Santo, sería cura.  
—Ay, por Athena. En el lío en el que me metiste, mocoso.  
—Y bueno... dime ¿qué averiguaste de Hyoga?  
—Lamentablemente... lo que tú querías saber es así —respondió el Phoenix odiándose en ese momento por saber la verdad. Eso sin dudas le daría más energía a su pareja para seguir adelante.  
—¡¿Le gustan los hombres?! —preguntó el Pegasus repleto de felicidad, su amante solo asintió— ¡Lo sabía! —aseguró triunfante moviéndose eufóricamente sobre las piernas de Ikki quien podía sentir como el "amigo del sur" comenzaba a reaccionar por los pequeños y constantes movimientos, _inocentes_ movimientos.

—Seiya…

—¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Con esa cara! —finalizó el menor desconcertando al otro. ¿Por el rostro? ¿Cómo se puede saber los gustos y preferencias del otro de acuerdo a su cara?  
—Si sigues así —El Phoenix habló pausadamente—, moviéndote de esta forma... No te dejaré salir del cuarto. —Una media sonrisa morbosa y un brillo en los ojos dejaron en claro las morbosas intenciones.  
—¿Eh? —No había entendido muy bien qué había querido decir, pero esa sonrisa se le hacía sugestiva.

Para restar dudas y dejarle en claro que no saldría del cuarto por las próximas horas perdiéndose así la sagrada cena, Ikki aferró con hambre el pequeño y redondeado trasero de Seiya quien solo se limitó a dejarse hacer sin negarse a ningún pedido.

La noche pasó entre sonoros gemidos masculinos que inundaron indecorosamente la mansión. Por más que quiso evitarlo y por más que en varias ocasiones le tapó la boca con una mano para silenciarlo, el Phoenix no consiguió que el Pegasus dejara de expresarles a todos los que dormían la alegría que su pareja le estaba haciendo vivir.

**(…)** **  
**

De más está decir que ese domingo Seiya durmió hasta que le fue posible, despertando en la cama del Phoenix sin su compañía. Eso le extrañó ya que los domingos eran los únicos días libres de Ikki. Ese mediodía en particular se encontraba nublado y frío, el hogar en la mansión había empañado los vidrios de los amplios ventanales y parecía ser que el otoño había llegado de golpe.

El Pegasus se levantó y luego de hacer lo que tenía que hacer en el baño (lavarse la cara, malpensados) bajó a la sala encontrándose a todos sentados y almorzando sin él. Todos, incluido el Phoenix, quien no quiso despertarlo tan temprano un domingo. En la cocina se podía escuchar las risas y voces de las comadres.

El menor de la casa se sentó en su silla, a su derecha el lugar permanecía aun vacío, por lo visto Saori se quedaría más tiempo en el Santuario. ¡Por Zeus! Extrañaba tanto su compañía, pues a pesar de ser una mujer a veces era mejor hablar con ella que con alguno de sus amigos con respecto a temas referidos al corazón, y sí, una mujer era más sensible y abierta, y con su diosa había aprendido a hablar sin tener vergüenza de ser franco con sus sentimientos, de hecho Saori fue la primera en enterarse sobre los gustos de Seiya quien, confundido, había acudido a ella encontrando la solución a su martirio: le gustaba Ikki y eso no cambiaría. Le gustaba un hombre por más que le pesara, ¿pero tenía que ser justo Ikki, carajo? De hecho fue Saori quien alentó al Pegasus a ir detrás del Phoenix, un total y completo suicidio, pero en fin, tan mal no le había ido. Por eso el Pegasus desde aquella vez consideró a su diosa como una amiga fiel y leal, y siempre lo sería. Quizás también por eso Saori no se enojó cuando a toda costa el poni quiso juntarla con Shiryu. Dicho sea de paso, el Dragón sentado frente a él no dejaba de mirarlo.

Seiya le sonrió a su mejor amigo por cortesía siendo correspondido por una similar, pero a decir verdad esa mirada y esa sonrisa le produjo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Incómodo, el Pegasus terminó de comer. Ikki, sentado también al frente, justamente a lado del pelilargo, se asombró de no escuchar la perorata diaria de su pareja, pero lo cierto es que el Pegasus se encontraba intimidado por los ojos que lo observaban con ahínco.

Shun hizo un par de acotaciones, más que nada habló con Hyoga, mientras el resto se mantuvo en un extraño silencio. Después de un rato las miradas de Shiryu cesaron, tal vez porque le empezó a buscar a Shun un poco de dialogo en la sobremesa. Los ánimos se distendieron y los cinco hablaron de banalidades.

El menor de todos se mantuvo muy atento a pequeños detalles o indicios. La relación que mantenían el Dragón y el Cisne era de una cordial amistad, lamentablemente no veía nada más allá de eso, sin embargo a simple vista hacían una pareja genial y el Pegasus comenzó a "navegar" delirando un poco, nuevamente "soñar no cuesta nada" (¡ja!, hasta que algún político argentino lo privatice) Y se contentó imaginándolos juntos, quizás así al Cisne se le borrase esa mirada eterna de melancolía y algún día podrían verlo sonreír abiertamente, y quizás así Shiryu dejara de ser tan inseguro con temas relacionados al corazón y podría darle a alguien ese inmenso amor que tenía guardado en su interior a la espera de que algún ser apareciera un buen día para poder brindarlo.

Seiya suspiró. E Ikki adivinó lo que estaba pensando, es que si vamos al caso el Pegasus no era nada disimulado y como si estuviera en algún partido de tenis dirigió la mirada insistentemente del rubio al pelilargo, del pelilargo al rubio, así durante unos cuantos minutos.

Bien, no había tiempo que perder, debía saber cuanto antes los gustos de su mejor amigo, el tema era cómo demonios hablar de eso con Shiryu. Ya encontraría la forma, la mejor manera de empezar era intentar buscarle diálogo a solas ya que no podría preguntarle esas intimidades delante de todos, y el mejor momento fue a la hora de la siesta cuando el Dragón decidió acomodar un poco lo que no había podido acomodar en la semana por los exámenes y el trabajo.

El resto dormía un rato en ese domingo aburrido. Seiya, quien se había levantado hacía dos horas encontró la excusa perfecta para quedarse con el pelilargo ayudándolo a ordenar su cuarto.

—Hola, Shiryu —saludó el Pegasus desde la puerta con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo pasar?  
—Adelante —concedió Shiryu sonriendo extrañamente; no dejó de lado la aburrida tarea de acomodar sus libros en la estantería.  
—Todos duermen —dijo con inocencia adentrándose en el cuarto. El Dragón no tardó en malinterpretar las intenciones de su amigo.  
—¿Somos los únicos despiertos?  
—Así es. Y estoy aburrido. —Y era cierto, con todos durmiendo en la silenciosa mansión no había mucho por hacer. Seiya se sentó en la cama desplomándose en ella de puro ocioso nomás.  
—¿Estas aburrido? —Hubo algo distinto en el tono de voz— Ikki... ¿también duerme? —Quiso asegurarse el Dragón.  
—Todos —volvió a reafirmar el Pegasus—. Por eso estoy aburrido.  
—Bueno, pero yo no soy "todos". ¿O acaso soy aburrido? —preguntó terminando de acomodar los libros para pasar a acomodar los CD.  
—No quise decir eso. No me aburres.

Hubo unos instantes de incómodo silencio; por un lado Seiya intentaba buscar la forma de empezar un diálogo con Shiryu mientras este buscaba la forma de tomar coraje. Hablaron casi al mismo tiempo confundiendo las voces.

—Shiryu...  
—Seiya...

Se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron por la torpeza. En su interior sospechaban que ambos buscaban cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. El Dragón caminó hasta la cama para sentarse junto a un recostado Pegasus.

—Shiryu, quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero... no quiero que te ofendas —suplicó siendo sincero, sabía que con el pelilargo siempre había que ser sincero, era lo mejor.  
—No me enojaría contigo, Seiya —aseguró Shiryu acomodándose mejor de manera que quedó frente a su amigo, quien no se daba por enterado del acercamiento.  
—¿Te gustan los hombres? —preguntó al fin y el Dragón sonrió como quien sabe que la mentira había llegado a su fin y era hora de confesar la verdad.  
—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Quería ir despacio, tanteando el terreno.  
—Pues... porque nunca has tenido novia y yo me preguntaba...  
—¿Sabes? —Lo interrumpió Shiryu cambiando el tono de voz a un susurro— No lo sé. Nunca lo supe y siempre me pregunté eso. ¿Por qué ninguna chica me atrae? Y lo loco de todo esto, la respuesta la encontré en ti.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó Seiya parpadeando un par de veces.  
—Sí. Has despertado mi curiosidad. Desde ayer que me planteo esto, desde que tuvimos la charla. —El Dragón acercó con lentitud el rostro al de su amigo—. Y me pregunto... —Habló pausadamente.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Que pasaría, que sentiría... —El Pegasus podía sentir la respiración caliente del otro sobre sus labios— si te beso.

Y el dichoso y confundido besó llego a destino, un beso casto ya que solo había sido de labios, superficial y sin profanar la boca del otro. El menor exhaló un suspiro y cerró los ojos. ¡Un momento! ¡Sus labios tenían dueño! Pero era tan gratificante, era tan cálido y dulce en el trato, sin embargo fue el pelilargo quien reaccionó confundido.

—Lo siento. No sé qué estoy haciendo. Yo... —Se disculpó Shiryu levantándose un poco y de esa manera permitiendo que su amigo escapara casi asustado de sus garras— ¡Dioses! Ikki es mi amigo. Lo siento. Yo… me confundí —aclaró al ver la cara de pánico en el otro.

—S-Shiryu…

—Pensé que me preguntabas esas cosas porque... ¡dioses! ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto?  
—N-No te preocupes —balbuceó el Pegasus sorprendido.  
—Perdóname, Seiya. Creí cualquier cosa. Pensé que tenías algún interés...  
—Pero yo estoy con Ikki —argumentó con la voz débil. ¡Vaya novedad! Por algo eran esos gemidos nocturnos que salían de un cuarto o del otro.  
—Sí. Lo sé.  
—Nunca estaría con otra persona —dijo el Pegasus sin la intención de reprocharle absolutamente nada.  
—Me confundí. Debí suponerlo, pero en cambio imaginé otras cosas... —pronunció el Dragón sonriendo apenas.

No era esa clase de chico, Seiya era demasiado inocente como para engañar a su pareja, ni siquiera jamás había concebido esa idea, recién en ese momento el pelilargo recordó eso. Que había confundido los tantos olvidándose de que el Pegasus era aún un niño por dentro.

—No te preocupes, Shiryu. No estoy enojado —lo tranquilizó—, pero entonces... ¿te gustan los hombres? —cuestionó y Shiryu no supo si llorar o reír en ese momento; su amigo nunca cambiaba y quizás nunca lo haría.  
—No lo sé. A ti ¿qué te pareció? —respondió el Dragón riendo apenas— Si te besé supongo... o mejor dicho, si te besé es porque algo me debe de gustar. Gracias —finalizó sorprendiéndolo.  
—¿Gracias por qué?  
—Por ayudarme a sacarme esa espina —respondió el pelilargo.

Seiya solo sonrió para luego irse del cuarto. Cuando Shiryu se quedó solo cerró la puerta. Tenía mucho por meditar, pero en parte sentía en su interior que se había quitado un gran peso, se sentía liberado. Ese tema era algo que venía carcomiéndolo por dentro desde hacía algún tiempo y el Pegasus, sin saberlo, lo había ayudado en la difícil tarea de reconocer aquello que no se quiere ver, pero que está, acompañándonos, acechándonos: La realidad. Y la realidad del Dragón era que le gustaban los hombres, poco, mucho o nada, no importaba, el punto era que le gustaban y ¡demonios, cómo le gustaban! Se sentía bien por dentro al reconocerlo finalmente. Contrario a lo que pensó, se sintió muy bien.

 **(…)** **  
** **  
** ****  
Ikki despertó de aquella siesta reparadora buscando a la gente en la mansión, pero nada. Puro silencio, faltaba la bola de pasto del desierto para completar el cuadro. Sin embargo al bajar por las escaleras se encontró con una hermosa tarde; las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo se habían ido dejando que el sol brillara un poco, y el resto disfrutaba de esos instantes de calor en el jardín. Seiya e Hyoga pateaban una pelota mientras Shiryu leía un libro sentado en los bancos de jardín debajo de una enredadera. Cuando el Phoenix fue a la cocina con el fin de prepararse la merienda su hermano entró por la puerta trasera.

—Buenas tardes, hermanito —saludó el Phoenix, pero no recibió respuesta. Andrómeda se había acercado a la heladera en busca de jugo—. Buenas tardes, hermanito —repitió el saludo casi entre dientes y más firme, pero Shun se limitó a ignorarlo olímpicamente sirviendo el jugo en un vaso— ¡Shun! —exclamó el mayor indignado— ¡Te estoy saludando!  
—Ya lo sé —respondió—, ¿pero no te das cuenta que te estoy ignorando?  
—¡Vaya novedad! ¡Sí, me doy cuenta! —respondió Ikki asombrado— ¿Puedo saber por qué me ignoras? —Intentó hacer memoria y recordar alguna discusión o algo que pudiera haber dicho que causara ese enojo en su hermano menor.  
—¿Quieres saber por qué? —desafió Shun y en cuanto su hermano asintió con energía cruzándose de brazos, tomó aire para decirle en la cara todo lo que pensaba— ¡Porque eres un... ! —Iba a decir "cretino", pero se contuvo, era su hermano mayor y no podía hablarle así.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me decepcionas, Ikki! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Qué asco! ¡Nunca esperé algo semejante de ti!  
El Phoenix arqueó las cejas incrédulo. ¡¿Qué había hecho o dicho que fuera motivo de esa furia y de ese enojo en el menor?!  
—¡¿De qué hablas Shun?!  
—¡Sabes perfectamente bien de qué hablo! —exclamó Andrómeda increpándolo con un dedo— ¡Seiya es mi amigo y por nada del mundo voy a permitir que lo lastimen así!  
—¡Un momento! —El Phoenix empezaba a entender— ¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?!  
—Nada. No tengo nada qué pensar. —El tono de voz y los gestos permanecían inquebrantables, también la mirada inquisidora y de desprecio dedicada solamente a su hermano mayor, el ser que más admiraba y que ahora lo decepcionaba—. Es más que obvio. Son más que obvias tus intenciones.  
—¡Shun! Explícate mejor porque no te entiendo. —Ikki fue demandante.  
—Pero quiero que sepas —espetó Shun ignorando el pedido de su hermano mayor— que no pienso ser parte de tu juego sucio. Y aunque seas mi hermano e Hyoga mi mejor amigo… ¡no le ocultaré la verdad a Seiya! —¡Ah! ¡Por ese lado venia la cosa! Recién en ese momento, el Phoenix lo comprendió todo, había sido un gran malentendido.  
—Hermanito, ¿tú piensas que yo busco algo con Hyoga? —El Phoenix lanzó una risa irónica. ¿Él con ese ganso pata sucia?  
—¡Y! ¡Por algo tantas preguntitas, ¿no?! —Shun también fue irónico.  
—¡Estás muy equivocado! ¡Yo solo te pregunté todas esas cosas por Seiya! —Ikki sonrió triunfal cuando su hermano se desarmó al escuchar sus palabras, pero este se sentía aún más confundido.  
—No entiendo —balbuceó Andrómeda.  
—Shun, jamás le haría daño a Seiya. Menos de esa forma. Créeme.

Shun le creyó. Sabía, porque lo había visto en sus ojos, que su hermano era sincero, sin embargo necesitó saber más al respecto, pero por desgracia los otros tres irrumpieron en la cocina riendo y charlando animadamente (bueno, por lo menos Seiya y Shiryu entraron animadamente) consiguiendo así que los hermanos inevitablemente cambiaran de conversación.

Los tres notaron un ambiente tenso en la cocina, el Cisne se quedó pensativo. ¿Y si tal vez Ikki había preguntado más de él? Quiso saberlo, así que se las arregló para buscar a Shun y fue recién a la noche que pudo quedar a solas con él. Todos se habían ido a acostar temprano pues al día siguiente los esperaban las actividades diarias.

A solas en su cuarto, Andrómeda se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de pie detrás de él y por eso lo retó.

—¡Hyoga! ¡No entres a mi cuarto así y menos a esta hora! —Lo que más temía Shun era que su hermano lo sorprendiera en su cuarto.  
—Lo siento, pero necesito saber si tu hermano te... —Recién ahí al Cisne le entró la vergüenza— si te preguntó algo más de mí.

¡Qué lío! Shun no supo qué decirle pues se encontraba en un lugar más que difícil ya que eran amigos entre todos y aunque comprendía los sentimientos de Hyoga por su hermano, no concebía semejante idea. Por su lado, el Cisne más de una vez se había sentido el "peor amigo del año" con respecto al Pegasus por fijarse justamente en su pareja, pero ¿qué podían hacer? A veces el corazón actúa por su cuenta sin medir en las consecuencias.

El Cisne siempre luchó contra sus deseos por respeto al más pequeño de los Kido, pero en el fondo no podía evitar añorar algo con Ikki.

Andrómeda guardó unos segundos de silencio y mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa para ponerse el piyama le respondió.

—No. No me preguntó nada. —Se sinceró Shun causando una pequeña tristeza en el otro.  
—Ah —pronunció Hyoga débilmente—. Dime, ¿sospecha o sospechó algo de…? Ya sabes... —dijo dando por hecho que el otro comprendía sus palabras.  
—No. Aparentemente no —respondió Shun y cuando quiso ponerse la parte de arriba del piyama una mano evitó esa tarea quitándole dicha prenda.

Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado con el destino, el Cisne buscó revancha, y nada mejor que el sexo desenfrenado para quitarse el mal sabor que nos deja la vida. Intentó desnudar a su amigo con el fin de gozárselo toda la noche pero Shun lo detuvo.

—Hyoga... de veras. Lo siento, pero no puedo. Entiéndeme —suplicó.  
—Lo sé. Discúlpame. —Derrotado, el Cisne se levantó dejando libre a su amigo.  
—Sabes que no puedo. No quiero lastimarlo.

El Cisne asintió comprendiendo. Desde que Shun había comenzado una relación con un compañero de la escuela, el sexo entre ellos había disminuido hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo cuando Andrómeda reconoció sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ese chico, dando por finalizado los encuentros fortuitos con quien había sido su primer hombre. Sintiéndose aún peor por no poder tener ni siquiera un poco de sexo desinteresado, Hyoga se alejó hasta su cuarto sintiendo otra vez ese vacío. ¡Hasta Shun tenía a alguien!

Dios, lo único que tuvo con Shun lo había perdido, y si bien nunca había sido amor, solo cariño, era una manera de estar más cerca del Phoenix, de poder estar aunque fuera con una parte de él, de su esencia.

Ya en su cuarto, el Cisne no pudo conciliar el sueño, cansado de dar vueltas una y otra vez, arrojó las sábanas al suelo y se levantó en ropa interior con el fin de llegar a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua, leche, jugo, cicuta, lo que fuera, lo que le sirviera para poder dormirse.

Llegó a dicho lugar encontrando la luz prendida y a Shiryu en la heladera (no dentro, sino revisándola) de espaldas y solo con un pantalón deportivo. El pelo negro, lacio y largo caía por la espalda desnuda.

—Por lo que veo no soy el único que no puede dormir —murmuró el Cisne consiguiendo que el Dragón volteara.  
—Oh, así parece. ¿Quieres leche? —Le ofreció. Era sabido que la leche ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Hyoga aceptó el vaso y se acomodó contra la mesada.  
—¿No tienes frío? —inquirió Shiryu horrorizado por verlo en pleno otoño solo en ropa interior, olvidaba que el Cisne estaba más que acostumbrado a esos tipos de climas.  
—No. Y te digo más, duermo desnudo.  
—Yo me olvido que tú puedes dormir dentro de una heladera si quieres —dijo el Dragón divertido obviando el comentario de dormir desnudo.  
—¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —curioseó Hyoga moviéndose de costado para dejarle un lugar en la mesada a su amigo.  
—Pienso...  
—¿Piensas? —repitió el Cisne— ¿En qué?  
—Sí. Pienso mucho. Pienso en cosas. Estos días han sido algo atípicos para mí —respondió sin ser demasiado explícito y el Cisne comprendió que no quería ahondar en el tema.  
—¿Sabes? Para mí también. Ha sido un fin de semana extraño, de dudas y reflexiones —pronunció el Cisne dando el último sorbo largo a su vaso con leche. Shiryu se quedó sin habla, asombrado, sentía que le habían robado las palabras.  
—Lo mismo digo —susurro el Dragón dando la vuelta para dejar el vaso en la pileta junto al de Hyoga.  
—Buenas noches, Shiryu. Qué descanses —lo saludó el Cisne caminando hasta la puerta vaivén— si puedes —agregó en son de broma.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Si concilias el sueño, duerme por mí, por favor. Ya que dudo que pueda pegar un ojo en toda la noche.  
—Buenas noches —saludó el pelilargo sonriendo por el comentario.

Cuándo el Cisne se alejó de espaldas Shiryu no pudo evitar bajar la vista, nunca había observado con esos ojos a un hombre (exceptuando a Seiya). Enseguida notó su inusual comportamiento y giró para dejar de mirar y distrajo su mente en otra cosa.

El Cisne, solo en el cuarto y cansado de mirar el techo, se preguntaba en qué pensaría Shiryu o cual podría ser el motivo por el que estaba tan intranquilo, porque así lo había notado Hyoga, y jamás había visto al Dragón en ese estado, siempre tan sereno.

Quiso levantarse y quedarse un rato con él para ver si podía ayudar a su amigo, ya que era evidente que algo le perturbaba, pero desistió en su intento cuando escuchó la puerta del pelilargo abrirse y luego cerrarse. Por lo visto había decidido dormir de una buena vez. El Cisne lo imitó y aunque recién de día lo consiguió, pudo cerrar los ojos.

 **(…)** **  
** **  
** ****  
Cuando Ikki llegó del trabajo se encontró con su pareja ya en la mansión, que también había regresado de la escuela. Lo notaba un tanto extraño, muy pensativo por un lado y muy callado por el otro, no es que Seiya no pensara o no pudiera quedarse callado, solo que se le hacía muy extraño al Phoenix.

La gran mansión parecía desolada, Shun había salido apenas llegó del colegio hacia la cafetería en donde trabajaba de mozo. Shiryu luego del trabajo tenía clases y casi nunca pisaba la casa. Hyoga, a pesar de estar se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto y Saori aún no había regresado con Tatsumi del Santuario. El Phoenix se sentó junto a pareja para hacerle compañía frente al televisor e intentó darle charla para sacarlo de ese estado introspectivo que tanto comenzaba a alarmarlo.

—¿Averiguaste algo de Shiryu? —preguntó para comenzar. El Pegasus se puso visiblemente nervioso al recordar el episodio vivido y sin poder articular palabra negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer? Si no estás seguro, te meterás en un lío —aseguró acomodándose desordenadamente en el sillón.  
—Ya no sé si quiero seguir con esto —dijo el menor sorpresivamente. Ikki se incorporó de golpe al escuchar eso y prestó más atención a las palabras del otro.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —El Phoenix no podía creer que pensaba desistir en su intento.  
—Que ya no sé si quiero seguir adelante con todo esto. —Volvió a repetir Seiya mirándolo a los ojos.  
—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó el Phoenix dando la impresión de un reproche, por eso de manera inmediata cambió el tono de voz— Digo... me parece prudente, era una locura, pero no entiendo qué te hizo cambiar de parecer.  
—Nada —mintió el Pegasus porque sabía que era peligroso lo que buscaba conseguir. O al menos eso sintió en el cuarto del Dragón el día anterior—. Solo que... no son compatibles. No los veo juntos.  
—¿Pasó algo? —Ikki lo notaba en el rostro de su compañero.  
—Oh, no. No sucedió nada —mintió de nuevo.

El Phoenix pudo seguir preguntando y quiso hacerlo, pero su hermano irrumpió en la sala llegando del trabajo; dejó la mochila sobre uno de los sillones y luego de saludar fugazmente se dirigió a Seiya.

—Este fin de semana necesitan un refuerzo. ¿Quieres ir? —le preguntó Andrómeda a Seiya, quien entendió lo que le estaba preguntando.  
—Sí, por supuesto —aceptó con alegría—. Gracias, Shun.

Siempre que en el lugar de trabajo de Shun necesitaban más empleados, ya fuera por un feriado o fin de semana largo, Shun siempre lo recomendaba a él. Para el Pegasus era una entrada más de dinero de vez en cuando que no le venía nada mal para sus gastos personales. Luego de esa corta conversación el hambre de la tarde hizo que Hyoga bajara por las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigos, y ya les fue imposible a Ikki y a Seiya seguir hablando del tema.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiryu no quiso cenar cuando regresó a la mansión. Necesitaba darse un buen baño de agua tibia y encerrarse en su cuarto, ya estaba a punto de descifrar el embrollo, ya estaba a punto de comprender los por qué y los cómo. Bueno ¿a quién quería mentir? Estaba en verdad lejos de eso; es que por más que le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, por más que intentaba entender la situación desde el punto de vista de Seiya, no conseguía comprender el fin del este.

Si al Pegasus nunca le había interesado su vida sexual y privada, y si había tenido un interés hacia él, ¿por qué demonios le había hecho todas esas preguntas? Porque si algo no se creyó el Dragón, fue eso de "querer saber un poco más de mi buen amigo Shiryu". Una de dos: O iba a sacarse las dudas con él o se quedaba con la duda.

Hubiera optado por lo segundo y ahorrarse la mala sangre de no ser por la presencia de Seiya en su cuarto. Aquello de ver al Pegasus en su habitación lo asombró, los motivos de él eran claros.

—¿Qué te pasa, Shiryu? ¿Por qué no quisiste cenar? —Seiya se sintió un poco culpable por el extraño aislamiento del otro.  
—Es que no tengo hambre y estoy cansado. —En parte Shiryu había dicho la verdad.  
—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó el Pegasus de una manera tan tierna que le arrancó una sonrisa al Dragón.  
—No. ¿Cómo puedo enojarme contigo?  
—Menos mal. No iba a poder con la culpa —dijo atinando a irse, pero una mano firme lo tomó del brazo.  
—Espera —pidió el pelilargo.

El rostro de Seiya lo dijo todo. Temía algún comportamiento impropio por parte del otro y tuvo miedo de no saber manejar la situación y que se le fuera de las manos. ¡En el lío en el que se había metido!

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —balbuceó el Pegasus.  
—Lo siento —dijo Shiryu notando la reacción del otro y le soltó el brazo—, pero es que necesito saber. No entiendo por qué todas esas preguntas. Siento que hay algo que me ocultas. —El Pegasus no supo qué decir y aún nervioso por la proximidad de su amigo balbuceó un nombre seguido de algo inentendible.  
—Hyoga... —Fue lo único que pudo escuchar el pelilargo y se asombró. ¿Qué tenía que ver Hyoga en todo eso? Oh, Dios. De nuevo conjeturas apresuradas, en fin: "no hay mal que por bien no venga".  
—¿Hyoga? —repitió Shiryu incrédulo— ¿Por Hyoga dices? —cuestión y Seiya solo asintió nervioso y por suerte, o no tan suerte ya que algo raro intuía, apareció Ikki en el marco de la puerta.  
—Seiya, te estuve buscando.  
—Oh, Ikki... —El rostro del Pegasus lo delató y aunque no estaba haciendo nada indebido así lo pareció.  
—¿Qué está pasando? —investigó el Phoenix mirando a uno y luego al otro.  
—Nada —dijo el pelilargo con tono de obviedad.  
—N-Nada —balbuceó el Pegasus con torpeza.  
—Ah... —pronunció el Phoenix débilmente.

La mirada interrogativa e inquisidora de Ikki logro poner más nervioso al menor quien decidió irse del cuarto en compañía de su pareja. Tuvo que ser firme y hábil para convencer a un desconfiado Phoenix de que nada raro estaba pasando.

Shiryu, al quedarse solo, se colocó solo la parte de abajo —ya que no hacia tanto frío— de su piyama, se cambió los calcetines y se acostó a dormir o por lo menos a intentar. Cansado estaba, no solo por el día largo que había tenido (por suerte no trabajaba y estudiaba todos los días) sino también por pasarse toda la noche anterior despierto hasta tarde; pero por más que quiso no pudo.

¡¿Hyoga?! ¿Qué tenía que ver Hyoga en todo eso? Por Eros, ahí iban de nuevo las conjeturas apresuradas. De ser así, pensó el Dragón, el Cisne se lo tuvo bien guardado ya que jamás imaginó esa clase de interés hacia él, nunca había pasado nada _extraño_ ni mucho más, ni mucho menos.

¡Vaya! El pelilargo sonrió, aparentemente alguien, por primera vez en su vida, le había prestado atención, mirándolo con otros ojos y no con el del eterno "eres un buen amigo", "te quiero solo como amigo", "eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera puede tener", "eres el hermano que siempre soñé", "no eres tú el del problema, soy yo", pero… ¿Hyoga?

Se le hacía tan extraño al pelilargo, pero aun así tenía que reconocer que su querido amigo portaba un cuerpo encantador, pero esa mirada, cargada de tristeza... era una pena, aunque sin dudas esa expresión de melancolía hacía más bello su blanco rostro. Aunque ya se le estaba yendo la mano, una suerte de "Shinji" en potencia.

**(…)**

Al día siguiente, cuando Ikki llegó de trabajar, se encontró con su hermano comiendo algo a las apuradas. Por lo visto recién había llegado de la escuela y pronto tendría que salir de nuevo a dicho lugar. Cuando Shun vio a su hermano no pudo evitar una mueca de asco y desprecio, cuando el Phoenix vio la cara que ponía preguntó al respecto.

—¿Tan feo sabe ese emparedado?  
—No me hables —pidió Shun desviando con rapidez la vista en señal de enojo.  
—¿Y ahora qué te pasa, hermanito? —El Phoenix dejó la mochila sobre una silla.  
—Sinceramente, Ikki... Nunca esperé algo así de ti —dijo el menor con la boca repleta de comida, apenas se le podía entender.  
—¿Y ahora? ¡¿Qué hice?! —preguntó el mayor con tono de súplica y de víctima.  
—Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que hablo. ¡Eres un cerdo! —Nunca le había hablado así a su hermano mayor, pero la situación lo desbordaba. ¡Y pobre sándwich! Que no tenía la culpa, Shun lo desgarraba con los dientes de pura furia.  
—¿Un cedro? ¿Por qué? No entiendo... —Ikki fue sincero.  
—¡CERDO! Dije cerdo. —Andrómeda tragó un pedazo de pan para poder articular mejor— Un cerdo, inmundo y asqueroso. No puedo creerlo —finalizo remarcando cada sílaba.  
—¿Vas a decirme qué hice ahora? ¿O seguirás mirándome con esa cara de asco? —El Phoenix pensó que le había dejado bien en claro que nunca pretendió engañar al menor de los Kido.  
—¡Seiya es muy chiquito! —exclamó Shun con indignación— ¡Y muy inocente para andar haciendo esas cosas!  
—¡¿QUÉ COSAS?! —El Phoenix comenzaba a exasperarse.  
—¡Eso que tú…! ¡Eso que tú quieres hacer! —A pesar del enojo, al menor le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, tomó coraje y con euforia prosiguió— ¡Una orgía! ¡Un trío desenfrenado, morboso, sucio y desmedido, en donde se la pasen todo el tiempo tocando, investigando, dándose placer carnal, introduciendo, saboreando, gimiendo! ¡En donde cada célula del cuerpo se estremezca por el contacto de las manos del otro! ¡En donde los miembros palpiten una y otra vez hasta largar su néctar salado ciento de veces!  
—¡Ya! —gritó Ikki entre asqueado, sorprendido y asustado por la efusividad de su hermano.  
—Qué asco —concluyó Shun. Sí, qué asco eso de sentir un placer desmedido.  
—¡Hermanito, cómo se te ocurren esas cosas! ¡De dónde las sacas! —El Phoenix reflexionó de que su pequeño estaba mirando demasiada televisión.  
—Pues... —Andrómeda se quedó sin palabras, pensó que se refería a que estaba demasiado bien informado con respecto al tema, pero no era así.  
—¿De dónde sacaste esa locura de que yo busco hacer un trío? —Aunque después de las palabras de su hermano sería bueno reconsiderar la idea.  
—No me explico por qué de repente tanto interés por Hyoga. —La euforia de Shun comenzaba a ceder.  
—¡Dioses! Ya te lo dije. Es por Seiya. —Al terminar de decir eso, agregó con prisa— ¡Pero no para un trío! Es que... anda de nuevo con eso de buscarle pareja a Shiryu. Ya sabes, si por lo menos una vez al mes no se manda alguna cagada no puede ser feliz.  
—Oh... —exhaló Andrómeda— qué tierno de su parte —susurró confundido.  
—¿Tierno? Yo diría tétrico —contradijo el Phoenix—, no estás en mi lugar.  
—Lo siento, hermano —se disculpó Shun apenado y por otra parte alegre de ver que su hermano no era un depravado sexual.  
—Está bien —concedió el Phoenix—. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo sería capaz de lastimar a Seiya?  
—No. Nunca me lo imaginé. Por eso mi enojo al pensar...  
—¿Tan mal concepto tenías de mí? —interrumpió el mayor fingiendo dolor.  
—Lo tenía, pero ya no. —La sonrisa del menor fue el broche final de los malentendidos, aunque claro, los que venían eran peores.

Hyoga no tardó mucho en bajar cuando escuchó la voz de Shun. Se preguntaran, a esta altura de la historia, ¿qué demonios hacía el Cisne de su vida? Pues, lo mismo que viene haciendo hasta ahora: Nada. Y no "nada" de "nadar" (lo del Cisne es alegórico), sino el "nada" de ocio. Sí, era un vago. Nunca quiso estudiar y como trabajar no le hacía falta se dedicó al sedentarismo, aunque no del todo, ya que su cita al gimnasio era obligatoria.

El Cisne se pasó lo que quedó de la tarde persiguiendo a su amigo para saber qué había hablado con el hermano mayor. Shun no estaba seguro de contarle, tenía miedo de equivocarse otra vez, y lo bien que hacía, sin embargo no pudo contra la presión del Cisne y terminó hablando, en parte mejor así Hyoga dejaba de alimentarse de esperanzas vacías. Fue justo antes de la cena, un momento que pudieron hablar a solas aunque la gente iba y venía.

—No —negó Andrómeda—, no me preguntó de ti. De hecho me confesó por qué me había preguntado todas esas cosas. —Con eso último el rostro melancólico y apagado del Cisne se iluminó por un segundo.  
—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Tiene algún interés hacia mí?  
—No. —Volvió a negar Shun y esa luz en el rubio se apagó por completo—. Lo siento, pero me explicó que era porque Seiya se lo había pedido.  
—¿Seiya? ¿Para qué? —El Cisne necesitó sentarse, así que caminó hasta sillón y se desplomó—. No entiendo.  
—Por Shiryu.  
—Ahora entiendo menos. —Eso era verídico, en vez de esclarecerle la situación a Hyoga se las nublaba más— ¿Por Shiryu?  
—Así es —asintió Shun reflexionando—, Seiya se lo pidió a mi hermano porque... seguro que Shiryu se lo pidió a Seiya.  
—¿Q-Qué? ¿Y Shiryu para qué quiere saber todas esas cosas de mí? —El Cisne largó una risa sarcástica—Oh... —Esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro al entender la situación. Andrómeda se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, el Cisne solo arqueaba las cejas incrédulo.  
—No me lo esperaba de Shiryu —confesó Shun.  
—Yo tampoco. No sabía que le gustaban los hombres. —Aunque aquello era lógico, reflexionó Hyoga; siendo todos hombres, criados juntos y manteniendo contacto entre ellos se les hacía inevitable mantener aunque fuera algún que otro juego sexual.  
—Y bueno... —pronunció Shun esperando una resolución por parte del otro.  
—Y bueno... —repitió el Cisne como loro. Cuando notó las intenciones de su amigo se negó rotundamente—. No. No puedo...  
—¡¿Por qué?! —Shun se echó a reír— ¿Qué tienen de malo? Es apuesto, tiene futuro, es buena persona...  
—¡Pero es Shiryu! ¿Entiendes eso? —exclamó— Es Shiryu. No puedo con él.  
—Dame una buena razón.  
—Pues... porque es un buen amigo. Y lo quiero solo como eso, es como un hermano para mí —¡Qué Shiryu no escuchase las palabras del Cisne porque se suicidaba arrojándose de un avión!  
—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Hyoga! Eres un hipócrita. —Shun le golpeó con sutileza la nariz— Acaso ¿a mí no me considerabas tu amigo, casi un hermanito?  
—Sí, pero... fue distinto.  
—¿Distinto? —Andrómeda no pudo evitar reír frente a excusas tan flojas— ¡Vamos, Hyoga! No seas así. Shiryu no tienen nada de malo y en tal caso creo que como mínimo deberías hablar con él para aclarar el tema.  
—Es cierto. Somos adultos. Y no me gustaría perder lo que tengo con él.

La cena estuvo lista cuando Shiryu llegó de la calle; se sentaron todos a comer y aunque Hyoga quiso disimular y hacer de cuenta que lo hablado con Shun no le había afectado en nada, le fue inevitable: se le derramó el vaso con jugo tres veces, volcó su plato otras dos, se le cayeron los ohashi ciento de veces. Siempre fue el menos diestro para manejar los palillos, pero eso ya era el colmo, sobre todo le pasaba cuando su mirada se cruzaba accidentalmente con la del Dragón, quien no estaba distinto, él también tuvo que limpiarse varias veces cuando la comida se le caía de los ohashi por quedarse mirándolo. Todos notaron estas reacciones raras, o bueno, casi todos, Seiya estaba muy concentrado en su plato, pero Ikki y Shun se dedicaron miradas de preguntas. El martes terminó y por fin el Dragón podría descansar un poco lo que no había podido en esos días. Oh, qué ironía, había sido un martes trece.

**(…)** ****  
**  
**

Ikki, dispuesto a dormirse para roncar como un desaforado, tuvo que prender la luz de la lámpara cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Una silueta alta y delgada caminaba hasta su cama vestido solo con ropa interior y una camiseta. Inmediatamente se lo reprochó.

—¿No tienes clases mañana?  
—Sí, pero quiero dormir contigo —respondió Seiya metiéndose en la cama sin ser invitado.  
—Bueno, pero te portarás bien. Porque mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. —En cuanto terminó de decir eso una mano juguetona le acarició la entrepierna.  
—Yo siempre me porto bien —contradijo el Pegasus al mismo tiempo que estiró la otra mano para apagar la luz del velador.  
—No te estás portando bien ahora. —El Phoenix lo abrazó con fuerza cuando notó su estado y por eso investigó— ¿Qué te pasa?  
—Estuve pensando —habló el Pegasus— en que todo fue en vano. —Soltó un suspiro.  
—¿Qué fue todo en vano? ¿Lo de Shiryu?  
—Ajá... —respondió con tristeza.  
—No te preocupes. Ya verás que encontrará a alguien y cuando lo haga será muy feliz. Por algo el destino lo hace esperar tanto, quizás le tenga reservado algo muy bueno para él. Y sin dudas se lo merece.  
—Qué lindas palabras —pronunció el menor sonriendo y sintiéndose más tranquilo.

No le sorprendía escuchar esas palabras por parte de su pareja, pues Ikki, muchas veces, dejaba entrever a un ser humano y no a un demonio mitad bestia, mitad hombre. Enseguida el Phoenix le exigió que se callara y que se durmiera, lejos de conseguirlo realmente ya que esa mano juguetona que nunca se había apartado de su entrepierna, ahora luchaba afanosa contra el slip para liberar el miembro de su encierro. ¡Dioses! Mañana llegaría tarde al trabajo y demonios que valía la pena.

 **(…)** **  
** **  
** ****  
Ese miércoles despertó a Hyoga con un molesto rayo de sol que se coló por el amplio ventanal. Se levantó cubriéndose con las sábanas y caminó hasta el baño. Luego de darse una ducha bien fría para despertarse del todo, se vistió con un jean y una camiseta blanca para luego bajar a la cocina a desayunar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a alguien en el lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están todos?  
—Pues... ya sabes... —respondió Shiryu con nerviosismo— Seiya y Shun tienen escuela, Ikki trabaja. Lo de siempre... —Se sintió muy estúpido, aquello era cosa de todos los días.  
—Oh, cierto... hoy es miércoles. —El Cisne había olvidado que el único día libre del Dragón eran los miércoles.

De por si el ambiente estaba tenso y cargado de nerviosismo. El Cisne intentó prepararse el desayuno quitando de la mente las palabras de Shun mientras que el pelilargo apuraba su té para salir cuanto antes de ese lugar y encerrarse, si era necesario, todo el día en su cuarto.

Los dos se notaron raros, no se hablaban como siempre y sus movimientos eran torpes, esquivaban la mirada del otro y cuando querían hablar para cortar el hielo terminaban balbuceando frases inentendibles y repitiéndolas mil veces para que el otro las comprendiera.

Sentados frente a frente no lo podían creer. El Cisne observó con minuciosidad las facciones del otro, intentando averiguar qué carajo le había visto Shiryu, ya que el Cisne siempre se consideró un vago con todas las letras y no entendía que podía haber visto el Dragón en él. El pelilargo bajó la vista confundido, preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Por qué un chico como Hyoga, despreocupado, libre y teniendo conquistas todas las semanas se iba a fijar en un tipo tan aburrido como él?

Para escapar de tan embarazosa situación Shiryu se puso de pie y subió las escaleras con el fin de entretenerse ordenando o leyendo un rato. Estar cerca del Cisne, jamás lo imaginó, pero lo ponía hartamente incómodo y nervioso.

Hyoga se echó en el sillón buscando distraer su mente con la televisión, lejos de lograrlo pues el Dragón no abandonó un segundo su cabeza. ¡Por Dios! No quería aceptarlo, pero no podía seguir así, algo debía hacer, era su deber hablar con él y aclarar los tantos, así que sin opciones se puso de pie y subió las escaleras.

El Cisne caminó por los pasillos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de Shiryu que se encontraba abierta permitiéndole ver a su amigo leyendo un libro gracias a la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. El Dragón se quedó congelado al ver a su amigo bajo el marco de su puerta. Sin rodeos el Cisne le habló.

—Necesitamos hablar, Shiryu.  
—¿Eh? —Por la virgen santísima. ¿Tenía que ser ese día? Se preguntó— ¿De qué? —investigó con un deje de idiotez.  
—Sabes perfectamente de lo que tenemos que hablar —dijo el Cisne adentrándose en la habitación.

¡Por Zeus! ¡Sí! ¿Y qué le diría? Se preguntó el pelilargo, era su amigo, su compañero de batallas, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, aunque mirándolo bien... no estaba nada mal el rubio.

—Está bien. Pasa. Tienes razón. Yo ya no puedo con esto... —confesó y el Cisne sonrió al ver el estado del otro. ¿Tan nervioso lo ponía? Aquello se le hacía sensual y muy sugestivo.  
—¿Sabes? Siempre te vi como un buen amigo. ¡El mejor que cualquiera pudiera tener! —exclamó el Cisne aclarándose la voz— Casi como un hermano. —Se sentó en la cama junto a él. Shiryu nunca pensó que esas palabras surgirían de la boca de Hyoga y sonrió al ver que intentaba declararse o ser sincero.  
—Si te digo más... —interrumpió el Dragón— yo también te veía así, pero… no sé. Ahora veo las cosas distintas...  
—Me imagino. —El Cisne no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había llegado su amigo a sentir algo por él.  
—Hace pocos días me preguntaron por qué nunca había tenido novia y por qué nunca la tuve. Eso me desconcertó y yo también me lo pregunté. —El pelilargo buscaba ser sincero, por suerte su compañero se limitó a escucharlo—. Hasta que hallé la respuesta. ¡Y por Athena! Me costó reconocerlo. Fue así que intenté ver si eso era cierto, si, bueno... —Le costó decir aquello, como si fuera algo prohibido o maligno.

—¿Qué?

—Si a mí realmente me gustaban los hombres. Y para mi sorpresa disfruté besando a uno. —En ningún momento le aclaró que había sido Seiya—. Lo que quiero decirte... —Se incorporó en la cama para sentarse junto al rubio.

—¿Qué? —Parecía de esas muñecas que siempre repiten lo mismo. Estaba petrificado.

—Es que aún todo esto me cuesta. Todo es nuevo para mí. Son sensaciones desconocidas —murmuró. El Cisne interpretó aquello como sus sentimientos hacia él, por eso habló tratando de comprenderlo.  
—No te preocupes. Es normal. A mí también me cuesta asimilarlo pues... ya te lo he dicho antes, siempre te vi de una forma y ahora... —Hyoga intentó sacarse la duda—. Dime, Shiryu... ¿Qué te gusta de mí? He pasado estos día rompiéndome la cabeza. No entiendo que...  
—Pues... —interrumpió Shiryu— Eres buena persona, eres sincero, apuesto... —intentó remarcar las cualidades del otro, no quería herir sus sentimiento, sin embargo terminó siendo sincero al buscar esa respuesta en su interior.

—G-Gracias…

—Eres libre. Eres un ser libre. Yo en cambio estoy atado a prejuicios, valores, reglas… En cambio tú vives la vida sin miedo, sin ataduras. Eso admiro de ti.

El Cisne se sorprendió con esas palabras, no supo qué decir y la mente se le nubló. Jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera verlo de esa forma, que alguien lo "admirase" a él, un simple vago sin sueños ni proyectos. Supo que, mínimo, debía decir algo y también fue sincero.

—Pues... si aquí hay alguien a que todos debemos admirar es a ti. —El Cisne estudió la mirada triste del otro— Eres inteligente...  
—Y aburrido —acotó el pelilargo con desprecio hacia sí mismo.  
—No, para nada. Eres ocurrente. Tus comentarios son tan elaborados que consigues hacernos reír. Un chiste tuyo sin dudas costará entenderlo ya que hablas de cosas que nosotros no comprendemos, pero cuando lo conseguimos vemos que eres muy ocurrente. Además ¡¿eso qué importa, Shiryu?! Eres un tipo sumamente interesante, ser divertido no implica conocerse todo un repertorio de chistes verdes. No solo podrás hacer lo que quieras de tu vida, porque tienen el don —dijo el Cisne señalándole la cabeza— sino que además eres buena persona, honesto, modesto, humilde. Sabes de lo que eres capaz, eres consciente de tu capacidad y aun así no lo pregonas ni no los refriegas en nuestras caras. Y admiro eso de ti, poder ser humilde teniendo semejante don. Nunca has dejado de ser mi amigo, a pesar de que siempre fui un vago; nunca nos has hecho a un lado a pesar de tener a tus amigos de la Universidad, y eso me demuestra la clase de persona que eres. Y por esos valores de los que tanto te quejas yo... yo te quiero y te admiro.

Si Shiryu había dejado sin palabras a Hyoga, lo del Cisne no tenía nombre. No lo pudo evitar, pero una lágrima de desahogo le recorrió la mejilla al Dragón. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba escuchar esas palabras.

Lo único que pudo hacer el Cisne sintiéndose culpable por algo que no había hecho, pues no hubo nada de malo en sus palabras, fue estirar una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y secarle esa lágrima.

—No sé qué sigue. No sé qué decirte. Ni qué hacer. No quiero tampoco desilusionarte. Por ahí tú ves en mi algo que no soy. —Fue lo único que pudo decir Shiryu con la voz quebrada.

Hyoga había ido allí con un fin bien claro, sin embargo sus deseos en el presente eran otros. Había ido para cortar con todo ese martirio y se encontraba allí, enfrente de su amigo, con unas tremendas ganas de besarlo.

No lo pensó dos veces, el Cisne acercó la boca hasta que los labios hicieron contacto. El Dragón solo se quedó quieto, expectante, esperando el próximo paso, fue por eso que el Cisne se dio cuenta que era casi su primer beso, ya que Shiryu no había entreabierto la boca permitiendo la invasión con la lengua. Ese contacto se había vuelto un tanto inocente.

—Vine aquí —habló el Cisne— con la intención de causarte el menor dolor posible, porque pensé que no podía corresponderte y… ¡mírame!  
—¿Q-Qué? —Shiryu se desconcertó.  
—Que pensé que no sentía nada por ti. Cuando Shun me contó de tus sentimientos me confundí...  
—¡¿Shun?! ¿Qué te dijo Shun? —Se notaba la confusión en las palabras del Dragón.  
—Bueno, pues... de lo que tú sentías por mí. ¡Bah! En realidad no me lo dijo directamente, pero me dio a entender.  
—Pero si Seiya me dio a entender que tú... que tú... —El pelilargo comenzaba a comprender.  
—¿Qué? ¿Tú no sientes nada por mí? —Todo se le hacía extraño a Hyoga.  
—No... pues... ahora no lo sé...

Por fin lo había entendido. Shiryu se llevó una mano a la frente y sin decir nada comenzó a reír, sin opciones tuvo que explicarle al Cisne sus conjeturas, que estas vez eran ciertas, y entre los dos desenmarañaron todo el embrollo que se había causado.

—¿Y entonces? —cuestionó el Cisne divertido, hacía tiempo que no se echaba a reír de esa forma tan suelta.  
—¿Y entonces? —repitió el Dragón en el mismo estado. Se produjo unos segundos de harto e incómodo silencio.  
—¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué haremos? —se preguntó Hyoga refiriéndose más que nada a la situación y a la relación de ellos dos como amigos.  
—Bésame —propuso el pelilargo; aquello le había gustado. El Cisne volvió en sí con esas palabras, levantó la vista y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Nunca antes te habían besado?  
—¿Tanto se notó? —preguntó Shiryu con suma pena. De nuevo el Dragón arrancándole la risa fácil al melancólico Cisne.  
—No es eso. Solo no estés tan tenso —dijo el Cisne aferrándole los brazos.

—Para ti es fácil, pero ya te lo dije antes... todo esto es nuevo para mí.  
—Está bien. Lo comprendo —tranquilizó Hyoga acercándose de nuevo al rostro de su compañero y causándole nerviosismo. Otra vez se echó a reír al ver el estado del otro.  
—Tú te ríes de mi desgracia...  
—No. No me río por eso —contradijo el Cisne—, además me gusta que seas así —reconoció.

—Ya… No me tortures más y bésame.

—Relájate —volvió a pedir— y abre tu boca. Déjame entrar.

El pelilargo suspiró e intentó relajarse, sin embargo el corazón le latió con celeridad y esas cosquillas en la panza, mariposas que revoloteaban de un lado al otro en el estómago, no se quedaban quietas. El beso llegó por fin a destino, los labios del Cisne acariciaron los de Shiryu, este se dejó hacer y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la lengua de su amigo luchaba afanosa por ingresar en su boca. No tuvo opciones y el Dragón se dejó vencer por el Cisne, al principio fue desagradable, tuvo que admitir el pelilargo; pero luego se tornó extraño hasta pasar a ser placentero, en especial eso de sentir la humedad y el sabor del otro. Sin darse cuenta, ahora su lengua también jugaba con la de su compañero, copiando los pasos y los movimientos.

Los brazos del Cisne buscaron la cintura de Shiryu quien nervioso los levantó permitiendo el contacto, sin saber qué hacer con ellos, Hyoga los guió hasta su cuello, y así, con el Dragón aferrado a él siguieron besándose sintiéndose más motivados, o por lo menos por parte del Cisne, quien comenzaba a sentir ese calor infernal en el cuerpo que invitaba a quitarse la ropa.

Cuando las manos del Cisne comenzaron a moverse de manera impropia por la espalda y la cintura hasta llegar a la parte baja de la misma, el pelilargo se sobresaltó; sin embargo Hyoga no lo dejó escapar y lo arrimó más a su cuerpo buscándole el cuello. Shiryu, confundido, agradeció la interrupción de la Señora Kaede.

—¡Señorito Hyoga! ¡Señorito Shiryu! —Se sorprendió la mujer.  
—Oh, maldición —exclamó el Cisne levantándose con velocidad de la cama.  
—Señora Kaede… —El Dragón tragó saliva con dificultad.  
—Disculpen, pero he venido en busca de tu ropa sucia, Shiryu. —Se dirigió al menor de los dos.

Mientras el Cisne escapó de tan lamentable situación, el pelilargo caminó hasta el rincón de su cuarto y le cedió a la mujer su cesto de ropa sucia escondiendo la mirada, sin embargo la señora tuvo un gesto más que admirable, le pellizcó una mejilla a Shiryu sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le susurraba un "ya era hora"; ya era hora de tener a alguien en su vida.

Sintiéndose aliviado, el Dragón correspondió el gesto con otra sonrisa y, antes de irse, Kaede volteó para realizarle un gesto de silencio colocándose el dedo índice en los labios, dejando en claro que era un secreto.

—¿Cuándo llegaron? —se extrañó el pelilargo.  
—Recién —respondió Kaede—, son las once y media, niño —dijo con reproche, era el horario en el que siempre llegaban todas las mañanas. ¡Como si no lo supiera!

¡Vaya! La mañana había pasado volando mientras dialogaba con el Cisne, ya casi era mediodía, ni siquiera escuchó las voces de las señoras al llegar. Pronto Seiya y Shun volverían de la escuela para poder comer algo antes de ir a Educación Física y todo volvería a la normalidad ¿Volvería? Y en tal caso ¿así lo quería? ¿Quería seguir siendo el mismo tipo solitario y aburrido? Eso seguro que no. Deseaba hablar en más profundidad con Hyoga, aclarar sus miedos y dudas, poder ser francos. Mientras que el Cisne necesitaba, lisa y llanamente, tener a su amigo por completo desnudo y a su merced y en lo posible en una cama, esa actitud tan temerosa e insegura de Shiryu conseguía elevarle los calores a límites insospechables.

Almorzaron cuando Ikki volvió del trabajo, los cinco intentaron mantener una agradable conversación, pero Hyoga y Shiryu estaban realmente extraños, sonriendo sin motivos y perdiéndose en las miradas del otro. Es que aún les era tan difícil asimilar lo ocurrido, no podían creerlo. Lejos de notar que las ausentes sonrisas del Cisne habían vuelto, el resto no percibió nada más allá de eso.

El día fue atípico, transcurrió con los intentos del Cisne por acercarse al Dragón quien, cuidándose de miradas curiosas, había permitido algún que otro beso furtivo, caricias y hasta un sutil manoseo del otro en el trasero. Por todos los rincones de la mansión el Cisne intentó acorralar al otro con el fin de que se dejara, algo por completo imposible ya que esa idea al pelilargo no se le instaló en la mente, pero ni remotamente. Era muy rápido, todavía todavía le costaba asimilar que le gustaban los besos que un hombre le daba, menos concebía la idea de estar desnudo con uno en una cama.

 **(…)**  
 **  
** ****  
La noche llegó y con ella corría peligro la virginidad de Shiryu quien, luego de cenar, fue el primero en dar las buenas noches. Aunque no tenía experiencia eso no quería decir que pecaba de inocente o idiota; pero el hábil Hyoga se las arregló para ser el último en acostarse. Shun, curioso, se negaba a caer bajo los efectos de Morfeo buscándole charla al Cisne e intentando averiguar si había hablado o no con el Dragón, lejos de conseguirlo realmente. El Cisne no supo por qué le había escondido eso a su supuestamente mejor amigo. Quizás porque lo sintió algo muy personal que quería guardarlo con recelo en su interior.

Por fin solo, por poco y no lo pone a dormir a Shun de un sartenazo. Esperó unos cuantos minutos para asegurarse que todos dormían y subió con sigilo las escaleras rumbo al pasillo que conectaban los cuartos, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la puerta del pelilargo abierta de par en par, pero Shiryu no se encontraba allí.

El Cisne caminó hasta la cama de su amigo y tocó las sábanas como si así pudiera acariciar las escamas del Dragón y qué sorpresa se llevó este al ver a su amigo en tan extraña situación. Oliendo sábanas.

—¡H-Hyoga! ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! —El pelilargo miró las sábanas.  
—Oh... yo, pues... —Hyoga las dejó con prisa y nerviosismo sobre la cama— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Sus planes se le habían ido a la basura.  
—No me puedo dormir —respondió Shiryu caminando hasta su cama solo con un jogging negro y, por supuesto, calcetines blancos—. Ven, ¿quieres acostarte un rato conmigo? —invitó palmeando el lado vacío de la cama.  
—Tú no sabes... no te das una idea —Habló el Cisne pausadamente— lo que estás haciendo es...  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—No me hago responsable de mis actos si haces este tipo de invitaciones —dijo el Cisne sin rechazar tan tentadora propuesta— ¿No te has preguntado siquiera a qué he venido a tu cuarto? —Nunca lo imaginó al Dragón más inocente que a Shun.  
—Sí. Lo sé. Por eso, acuéstate a mi lado. —Aunque estaba que se moría del terror, el pelilargo juntó coraje, ya estaba crecidito y era hora.  
—¡Oh, por todos los dioses! —Como lobo hambriento el Cisne se le echó encima.  
—¡Tranquilo! ¡Despacio! —pidió Shiryu, aquello fue muy, demasiado, rápido.  
—Lo siento, pero es que me pones de una manera... —se disculpó Hyoga tranquilizando su cuerpo, buscó los labios del Dragón quien lo recibió sin pretextos.

Mientras la boca del Cisne probaba una vez más los labios suaves del pelilargo, las manos le acariciaron la cabellera larga. Dios, el pelo de Shiryu era tan sedoso, tan largo, tan suave y olía tan bien.

El Cisne se perdió en el cuello de su amante, disfrutando de sus aromas, mezcla de perfume y de olor masculino. No pudo evitar que las manos recorrieran el torso desnudo de Shiryu quien se quedó estático, sin poder mover un solo músculo, se dejaba hacer, por eso el Cisne lo alentó.

—Tú también... acaríciame. —Las palabras salieron entrecortadas de la boca de Hyoga—Acaríciame donde tú quieras. —invitó respetuoso, sin pedir nada degenerado. El Dragón fue directo y simple, dio un manotazo a la entrepierna del otro que debido al jean amortiguó el contacto.  
—¿No era que querías ir despacio y "qué sé yo"? —reprochó, aunque el fuego en su interior comenzaba a arder.  
—Lo siento. Tú me dijiste que podía acariciarte donde quisiera y yo... lo siento, perdón si te molestó... —tartamudeó y el Cisne le dedicó una media sonrisa morbosa. Se despegó un poco de él para mirarlo mejor.  
—¿A ti te parece que me puede ofender o molestar eso que hiciste? —cuestionó con un fingido tono de dureza. El pelilargo sonrió para luego preguntar sin necesitar realmente hacer pregunta con respuesta tan obvia.  
—¿Puedo quitarte la ropa? Quiero verte desnudo...  
—Oh... quieres ver a un hombre desnudo —dijo el rubio sugestivamente y se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar de rodillas.  
—Lo veo todos los días. Frente al espejo —bromeó Shiryu quitando del camino esa camiseta molesta que llevaba puesta su amante.  
—Ah, ¿sí? —siguió el Cisne con la broma— Y dime ¿Qué tal es? ¿Es apuesto? ¿Cómo la tiene?  
—Ya te vas a enterar —respondió el Dragón mientras luchaba con el cierre del pantalón.

Hyoga cooperó con tan ardua tarea de sacar la ropa cuando la calentura nublaba la vista y… pantalones fuera. El miembro se irguió amenazante escapándose del slip negro ajustado. El rostro del pelilargo mitad de pavor y mitad de horror se le hizo muy gracioso al Cisne, pero no era gracioso para Shiryu; esa cosa que media metros y no centímetros iba a entrar en pocos minutos en su virginidad bien virgen.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —El Cisne arqueó las cejas con sensualidad clavando la mirada en el rostro compungido de su amante.  
—Si te soy sincero... no. Me da miedo. —El Dragón abrió grande los ojos— Pero también me da curiosidad...

Sin dar más vueltas, el Cisne lo tomó por el trasero y metió las manos por debajo del pantalón llevándose la agradable sorpresa de no encontrarse con nada más aparte de ese jogging. Nada, ningún slip o ropa interior evitó el contacto directo con los glúteos bien formados y grandes (para ser el de un hombre) de Shiryu, quien se limitó a gemir por el contacto agresivo del otro.

—Oh, Shiryu… —gruñó.  
—Despacio. —pidió el Dragón.  
—Lo siento. —Hyoga recordó que estaba con alguien virgen.

Lo inevitable tuvo que suceder, el Cisne buscó desprender a su amigo del inoportuno pantalón que entorpecían las caricias. El pelilargo tembló y se estremeció al verse inclusive sin sus adorados calcetines. Por completo desnudo, acostado boca arriba en la cama, con un hombre en casi igualdad de condiciones, casi porque al mismo tiempo que Shiryu analizaba que estaba con un hombre ¡por Athena! El Cisne se quitaba la ropa interior dejando así que el terror se instalara en aquella habitación cuando el miembro dio un respingo amenazante.

—Oh, mi Dios.  
—Tranquilo —pronunció el Cisne tomando la mano de su amigo para guiarla a la entrepierna— Tócame así. Como te tocas tu cuando estás solo. Porque te tocas mucho, ¿verdad, Shiryu?

¡Que le costaba reconocer algo tan natural y evidente! El sonrojo en la cara del Dragón fue la respuesta, aún más cuando comenzó a masturbar el miembro erguido y caliente de su amigo con suma habilidad.

—Ya... porque me corro aquí mismo. —Hyoga retiró la mano de su amante para poder agacharse y de esa manera llegar al pene del otro— ¡Qué larga es! —exclamó con morbo.  
—S _hmpb_ í... —balbuceó por completo ido al sentir la respiración caliente de su amante entre las piernas.  
—¿Quieres que te toque, Shiryu? Dime qué quieres que te haga. —El Cisne buscaba que su amigo se soltara un poco más, dando rienda suelta a la pasión.  
—Haz... lo... que... tu... quieras... —alcanzó a decir Shiryu. Esa mano que lo masturbaba lentamente al punto de la tortura lo estaba volviendo loco.  
—¿Quieres que siga tocándote así? ¿Quieres que te la chupe? ¿Quieres que me siente sobre tu verga?  
—¡Oh! ¡Demonios! ¡No! —exclamó el Dragón preso de furia e indignación cuando el semen salió disparado.  
—Eres un sucio —dijo el Cisne repleto de lujuria, el semen había dado a parar mitad en la cuello, mitad en la barbilla—. No te preocupes, está bien. Necesitamos descargar antes de que venga lo mejor.

Sin tapujos, el Cisne se abalanzó sobre el pelilargo consiguiendo que el semen ensuciara el cuello del otro cuando Hyoga los abrazó con ese fin. El pene de Shiryu permanecía tan duro como al principio y la punta rozó un par de veces los glúteos del Cisne de manera escandalosa.

Con más confianza, el Dragón estiró las manos y acarició el trasero de su amante, calmando así un poco la "sed"; aquello era tan extraño, tan nuevo, los penes se rozaban accidentalmente consiguiendo que esas mariposas volvieran con una intensidad inimaginable, logrando así estremecerlos.

Todo iba bien, todo era único y mágico, los besos, las caricias hasta que... sí, hasta que Cisne lo arruinó todo, o eso creyó el pelilargo, pues se incorporó colocándose demasiado lejos para sus manos y poniéndose ¡¿al revés?! Al poco tiempo Shiryu comprendió las intenciones del otro, por algo el pene de Hyoga le palpitaba amenazante en el rostro, mientras que el Cisne se encontraba a punto de engullirle el miembro.

Aquello fue doblemente mejor que lo que habían hecho hasta el momento; sentir la calidez del Cisne envolviéndole el pedazo, los labios suaves acariciándole la tersura de la piel, bajando y subiendo con hábil movimientos, y esa lengua recorriendo con lujuria todo a lo largo, era más de lo que el pelilargo podía pedirle a los dioses. Sobre todo cuando, luego de pensarlo, se decidió a hacer lo mismo; ¡porque, demonios, había perdido esos segundos preciados!

Le hizo perder la cabeza, eso de tener un pene caliente en la boca se le estaba haciendo vicio, con razón Ikki y Seiya se la pasaban encerrados; aquello era inigualable, pero... ¡un momento! Un líquido espeso, demasiado salado, con un penetrante aroma estampó en su garganta ahogándolo casi hasta matarlo; ya de por si era una proeza conseguir atrapar con la boca la "anaconda" que el rubio tenía por pene, que encima venía a salir ese líquido llamado semen. Qué desubicación.

Para el Cisne tampoco fue fácil, el miembro largo, fino, pero largo de Shiryu más de una vez le produjo arcadas, pero era tanta la calentura que intentó una y otra vez tragar ese pene hasta donde le fuera posible, y como buen amante no dejó escapar una gota cuando comenzó a eyacular.

Sudorosos, cansados y agitados buscaron regularizar el pulso y controlar el corazón que amenazaba con un infarto por tantas emociones juntas.

Hyoga buscó de nuevo la boca del Dragón, mezclando los sabores y los olores de ambos. Luego, el Cisne se sentó sobre el estómago del pelilargo y hurgando en una mesa de luz ajena buscó algo con qué lubricar.

—¿Qué buscas?  
—¿Tienes algún tipo de crema o algo?  
—No soy mujer —se quejó Shiryu.  
—Algo para lubricar —corrigió y siguió en la búsqueda hasta que halló un gel que, luego de leer el prospecto para asegurarse que no causaría irritación, de seguro le serviría.

Sin más preámbulo, el Cisne empapó las manos con la crema y untó su propia entrada para luego hacer lo mismo con el enhiesto pene del Dragón que aún no bajaba. El pelilargo se quedó atento y no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido cuando el otro se sentó.

Su rostro se tornó a una mueca de dolor, la pequeña piel que le recubría el miembro se había desprendido a causa de la invasión. Hyoga detuvo la marcha esperando a que su amigo tomara coraje y la respuesta llegó cuando Shiryu lo aferró por las caderas buscando la tan anhelada penetración, entonces el Cisne bajó el trasero y se dejó caer para que de esa manera el miembro del Dragón entrara naturalmente en su interior lubricado.

El pelilargo sintió como su adolorido miembro atravesaba unos anillos de manera dolorosa, ingresando cada vez más, hasta que los testículos chocaron con la anatomía de su amante. Lo mejor comenzó cuando el Cisne empezó a subir y a bajar, consiguiendo así que el pene entrara y saliera de su interior varias veces, suficientes para darle la confianza que Shiryu necesitó para embestir con furia a su amigo hasta perder la cordura y algo más. Su tan odiosa y vergonzosa virginidad (por lo menos así siempre lo había visto él).

Cuando el semen volvió a salir por tercera vez inundando el interior de Hyoga, el Dragón sintió una especie de liberación personal, como si un espíritu maligno abandonara su cuerpo y el pene que había habitado condenándolo al olvido. Luego de exhalar ese gemido masculino que se le había quedado en la garganta, abrazó por la cintura al Cisne besando la blanca piel de su vientre y repitiendo con un frenesí descontrolado que asustaría a más de uno.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

—Tranquilo... que lo mejor está por llegar —pronunció el Cisne acariciando la larga melena de su amante.

En ese momento, al pelilargo se le fue toda la emoción al carajo, sin embargo quiso probar, quería saber qué se sentía, por algo la gente lo hacía ¿verdad? Dejó que el Cisne lo acostara boca arriba con las piernas bien abiertas. Aquella posición le daba demasiado pudor y a Hyoga se le hacía muy tierno ver a su amigo con nervioso en esa posición.

El Cisne buscó el pote de gel que había dejado al costado de la cama y luego de untarse un poco en el miembro buscó hacer lo mismo con la entrada virgen del otro quien, por reflejo, se contrajo al frío contacto de la crema.

Luego de que el pote fuera arrojado a un rincón del cuarto, el Cisne buscó el cuello de su amante para poder besarlo y así distenderlo un poco. Acostando todo su cuerpo sobre el de Shiryu se limitó a acariciarlo y besarlo, pasando unos cuantos segundos así. Para cuando el Dragón quiso darse cuenta, el pene del Cisne se encontraba dispuesto en su agujero, un pequeño tirón, un pequeño empujón que Hyoga consoló con un beso en los labios mientras le aferraba la cabeza.

Aquello fue doloroso. El miembro grueso del Cisne se abría paso y lo único que sentía el pelilargo en el proceso era dolor, uno inexplicable que se caló en los huesos materializándose en una lágrima que le recorrió la mejilla. Hasta su compañero lo notó.

—Lo siento. No quiero lastimarte. ¿Quieres que la saque? —preguntó el Cisne deteniendo los movimientos. Una respuesta afirmativa lo hubiera decepcionado ya que se encontraba a mitad de camino, pero el fin no era hacerlo sufrir.  
—No. Está bien. Sigue empujando.

Con un poco de culpa, que desapareció segundo después, el Cisne siguió con la labor enterrando con dificultad cada vez más el miembro hasta que por fin llegó a destino. Se quedó unos minutos quieto para permitirle al cuerpo del Dragón que se acostumbrara a la invasión, mientras tanto se contentó con besarlo y acariciarlo.

Tenerlo al pelilargo así era más de lo que podía imaginar, de hecho jamás había imaginado verlo así, sin embargo estaba sucediendo y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, nunca antes había sentido con sus otros amantes todo lo que experimentaba con su amigo.

El "O.K" de Shiryu llegó cuando este aferro las piernas del otro con las suyas, entrelazándolas, una sonrisa que a Hyoga se le hizo tierna y comenzó a hacerle el amor. ¡Dios! La primera vez que el Cisne estaba _haciendo el amor_ , siempre haciendo la guerra, pero claro, esto no lo supo hasta tiempo después.

Para el Dragón lo peor había pasado; el dolor aunque permanecía latente y amenazaba con resurgir poderoso, era sublimado por el infinito placer que le daba sentir eso explotando en su interior. Sin imaginarse capaz, eyaculó por cuarta vez reafirmando así que lo importante era el grosor y no el largo, y quien diga lo contrario miente. El tamaño sí importaba.

Abrazados y besándose llegaron casi juntos al clímax; comenzaron de una manera tan pasional y aunque no dejó de serlo, poco a poco, el nerviosismo, la impaciencia y la inexperiencia del pelilargo lo fue convirtiendo en algo tierno y cálido.

Shiryu llegaba a la conclusión de que definitivamente le gustaban los hombres, y que eso era lo suyo cuando el semen del Cisne se desparramó en su interior ya no más virgen, de ahora en más, pecaminoso, porque sin dudas lo seguiría haciendo mientras tuviera vida (y muerto también, si se lo permitían).

Más agotados que antes, pero felices, se quedaron dormidos. El Dragón dejó que los poderosos brazos del Cisne lo cobijaran y con una sonrisa cayó rendido de sueño siguiéndolo luego Hyoga. Aunque le costó dormirse, ya que era más interesante verlo a Shiryu, como con la boca entreabierta exhalaba e inspiraba el aire. Le encantaba verlo con los ojos cerrados y esa relajada expresión en el rostro.

 **(…)** **  
** **  
** ****  
La mañana los encontró desnudos y abrazados, el primero en despertar fue Shiryu quien con terror buscó su reloj. A los pocos segundos Hyoga también abrió los ojos, en especial al escuchar y sentir el descontrolado y desordenado ir y venir de su amante por todo el cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa? —investigó el Cisne todavía dormido.  
—¡Llego tarde! ¡Encima tengo que bañarme y desayunar! ¡Por todos los dioses griegos y romanos!  
—¿Qué hora es?  
—Las siete —respondió el Dragón buscando la ropa para cambiarse—. Tengo solo media hora. Lo mejor será bañarme, total… puedo desayunar en la calle.

¡¿Las siete de la mañana?! Ni por nombre conocía el Cisne esa hora. Sin embargo no pudo con aquella imagen graciosa del chico batallando inútilmente contra el tiempo. Nunca podemos ganarle al reloj, siempre vence con sus minuteros y andamos por la calle sucios y hambrientos en las frías mañanas de invierno.

—Tranquilo. Llegarás. Tú ve a bañarte que yo bajo a hacerte el desayuno.

El pelilargo se detuvo violentamente, sabía que al Cisne le costaba horrores despertarse a esa hora y aun así lo estaba haciendo, y para colmo con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Por todos los cielos! Nunca imaginó que iría a sentirse tan bien el tener a alguien que se preocupara por él, que le preparara el desayuno o que se sacrificara noblemente despertándose sin necesidad mucho antes de lo habitual.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Shiryu.  
—Pero antes déjame usar el baño —pidió Hyoga todavía durmiendo, de pie, pero durmiendo.  
—Hyoga... —Le llamó la atención antes de que desapareciera del cuarto.  
—¿Qué?  
—Vístete antes —respondió el Dragón señalándole la entrepierna al desnudo.  
—Oh. Cierto… —El Cisne buscó su ropa y una vez listo fue al baño para asearse un poco.

El pelilargo se bañó en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y también en menos de lo que canta un gallo el Cisne le preparo un té con tostadas. Lo que más le costaba a Shiryu era luchar con su pelo largo. Más de una vez había pensado seriamente en córtaselo bien cortito, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Cuándo bajó a la cocina se sintió cautivo de una emoción desconocida al ver su desayuno listo y al hombre responsable bostezando largamente, con cara de dormido y con la espalda apoyada contra la mesada. Si empezaba a malcriarlo de esa forma ¿qué seguiría?: ¿Salidas a cenar? ¿Regalos? ¿Frases bonitas?

—Gracias nuevamente.  
—Espero que te guste —dijo el Cisne y se sentó para hacerle compañía.

Prácticamente atragantándose el Dragón terminó su desayuno, pero no pudo irse sin su beso de despedida. A pesar de que llegaba tarde permitió que Hyoga lo tomara entre sus brazos y, sin pensarlo, de manera espontánea como suele o debería ser, se le escapó al pelilargo un "te quiero" que fue correspondido, gracias al cielo y para alivio de Shiryu, por un "yo también te amo". Ahora menos quería irse, pero las obligaciones había que cumplirlas. Shiryu se fue de la mansión para comenzar su jornada dejando al Cisne con una sonrisita idiota en la sala, ¡qué demonios! Era hora de seguir durmiendo. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto acompañado de esa sonrisa que se negaba a abandonarlo.

 **(…)** **  
** **  
** ****  
Cuando Shiryu llegó a la mansión se encontró con todos ya en casa, buscó con la mirada al Cisne quien lo esperaba. Sonrisas cómplices mediante y se las ingeniaron para desaparecer de la vista de los otros tres dejando que una conversación diera comienzo.

—¿Vieron? ¡¿Les dije?! —exclamó Shun triunfante.  
—¡Sí! Al final no estaba tan errado. ¿Viste? —dijo Seiya con alegría también mirándolo triunfante a su pareja, quien solo se limitó a gruñir.  
—Los gemidos de ayer a la noche no venían de su cuarto —acotó Andrómeda muy sonriente.  
—No. Ayer dormí en mi pieza —reconoció el Pegasus.  
—¡Ey! ¡Tú que haces escuchándonos, mocoso! —exclamó el Phoenix con reproche hacia los hábitos insanos de su hermano.  
—¡¿Y qué quieres, que duerma con tapones en los oídos?!

Seiya solo se limitó a echarse a reír cuando los hermanos se pusieron a discutir. Se sentía tranquilo y feliz, por fin su buen amigo Shiryu había conocido a alguien y ya no estaría tan solo. Sin dudas, eso creyó el Pegasus con firmeza, el Dragón era la persona que menos merecía sufrir por soledad. Al final fueron ciertas las palabras de Phoenix porque la espera había valido la pena, por algo el destino le había hecho esperar, le tenía reservado algo muy bueno, alguien que en verdad lo mereciera.

El menor de los Kido dirigió la mirada hacia Shun quien seguía discutiendo con el Phoenix, y se hizo una pregunta intrínseca y filosófica. Esta vez, siendo su hermano, ¿Ikki lo ayudaría en la difícil tarea de hallarle una pareja a Shun? ¡Es que se lo veía tan solo! ¿Saori seguiría aún libre? Porque harían una excelente pareja con Andrómeda…

¡Ay, Seiya! No cambias más.

**FIN**  


**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada :)


End file.
